It's Unconditional
by loving.wood
Summary: [posthogwarts] Oliver Wood finds out that his fiancée, Katie Bell, is cheating on him with Marcus Flint. Completely torn, he goes to the Weasley's Burrow, where he meets Hermione Granger. Bit of GWBZ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Be gone.**

**Summary: Oliver Wood finds out that his fiancée, Katie Bell, is cheating on him with Marcus Flint. Completely torn, he goes to the Weasley's Burrow, where he meets Hermione Granger. Bit of GW/BZ on the side.**

**Chapter One**

Oliver phoned once. Oliver phoned twice. His fiancée never picked up. With a sigh, he dropped his cell onto his bed and walked into the washroom. Oliver Wood was on tour for Puddlemere United. He wanted to call Katie to tell her he would come back soon. He went back out and decided to call his home phone.

"_Shite - hang on. Hello?_"

"Katie?"

"_Oh… hey, you!_"

"Um... what are you up to?"

"_Oh... the usual..._"

"Er…"

"_What?_"

"Sorry. Are you busy… or something?"

"_Marcus!_" Oliver dropped the phone. That was most definitely not his name! Marcus. Who the hell was Marcus? The only Marcus he knew was...

"Who's Marcus?" Oliver inquired angrily, and then hung up. He got his bags ready and, instead of going to his house, he apparated to the Weasley's.

"Oliver, dear!" He was enveloped in a hug and showered with kisses.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." His voice was muffled. She released him and took the sight of him in.

"My, have you grown!" I smiled and hugged her again.

"It's great to see you. How long's it been?"

"Five years!" boomed a loud and deep voice from across the room. Oliver pulled back from Mrs. Weasley and grinned.

"All right there, Charlie?" Charlie Weasley, the second eldest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley clasped Oliver's outstretched hand tightly.

"How you been, Wood?" Oliver shrugged.

"I'm surviving. Where's everyone else?" Charlie shrugged as he watched his mother walk up the stairs.

"Work, gnoming the garden, shagging, hell if I know. Aren't you supposed to be in... Belgium or something?"

"Tour's over," Oliver said and looked around the Burrow. "This place is bigger than last time." Charlie waved a hand.

"What with all the kids now, you know..."

"You guys are like rabbits, you and Tonks."

"Shut your mouth, now, Wood. We only have three kids. How're things with Bell?" Charlie walked over to the kitchen counter to pour himself a drink. Oliver looked down at his shoes and snorted.

"Three kids at _twenty-seven years old_, aaand… 'things with Bell' are non-existent."

"Oh, shite. What happened?" Oliver dropped his bag and sat down on a tall stool beside the bar counter.

"Well, I called this morning. She was, like, in the middle of sex, or something. Pour me a scotch. Shaken, not stirred."

"Wait, wait, wait. Doesn't she, like, _live_ with you?"

"No, she just spends a lot of time in the house."

"So, she was in _her_ house."

"No."

"She was in the _guy's_ house."

"No."

"...She was in **_your_** house?"

"Yep."

"Sick. I wouldn't go back there if I were you. Shit on the bed spreads and every-"

"Not helping, Charlie." The doors swung open. Hermione Granger came in, with her back turned, scolding Ron Weasley, who was bringing in groceries and followed by his live-in girlfriend, Luna.

"Hey, Wood!" Ron called. Oliver nodded his head at the three of them and sort of smiled. Hermione slapped Ron upside the head.

"Listen to me, Ronald!" Oliver winced as she slapped Ron upside the head again.

"So… who's she again?" he inquired in a hushed voice, looking in Hermione's direction. Charlie grinned and watched them disappear up the stairs.

"That be Hermione Granger. Ron's friend from Hogwarts."

"I thought she looked familiar." He picked up the scotch Charlie had prepared for him. "Anything new?" Charlie shook his head and took a swig of his firewhisky.

"Tonks wants to send Ross to summer camp, or something." Oliver snorted in his drink. Charlie shot him a glare. "Shut up… oh, speak of the devil." Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley came into the room, her hair black with blue streaks in it.

"Hey, Tonks."

"Oliver! Hi!" She came over to the two men and hugged him.

"Where's my kiss, woman?" Charlie demanded.

"I kissed you enough last night."

"This is too much." Oliver stood up, shaking his head, and went out to the garden. "Stupid love-sick couples all around me." He sat down on a rock and looked out towards the field.

"I know, it's all quite disgusting, isn't it?" Oliver turned around and looked up to the balcony. Hermione was smiling at him. Henodded and turned his gaze back to the green. With a small grunt, Hermione hoisted herself up and over the railing and down to the garden. "What brings you here?" Oliver shrugged and squinted to see through the sunlight.

"I had to get away from a certain person."

"Katie Bell?" I looked at her.

"…Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You obviously haven't been receiving the Daily Prophet the last month in Belgium, huh? Let me grab one from last week." She came back carrying at least five newspapers. "Here."

Oliver skimmed through all of them, each one having an article about Katie and Flint.

"…So… how long's this been going on?" he asked, dropping them to the yard. Hermione bit down her lip and sat down on the grass next to Oliver.

"Since you left for your tour."

"Oh." Oliver took out his wand and gave it to Hermione. "Kill me now. Right now. Just… avada kedavra the shit out of me, please." Hermione rolled her eyes and thrust it back into his hands.

"You're twenty-four years old; you have many more years to come. You won't be dying any time soon."

"Pity," I said and pocketed my wand again. "I hate life."

"LUNCH IS READY!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, stood up and brushed herself off.

"Quit moping. You might want to move, Charlie and Bill will be putting the tables out here." With that, she walked back into the house. Oliver stared at her back for a couple seconds before running after her.

"Can I help with anything, Mrs. Weasley?" Oliver inquired.

"Oh – yes, take these dishes outside, please." Mrs. Weasley levitated twenty-four plates onto Oliver's outstretched arms. He grunted under the weight and made his way back outside.

"Oliver!"

"Ginny, look out!"

"Uh – aaaAAH!" Ginny slipped and crashed into Oliver.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Oliver called out just in time. He slowly let the dishes fall to the floor in a perfect pile. He sat up and stared at Ginny, who was blushing furiously. "Didn't know you missed me _that_ much." Ginny groaned and covered her face. Oliver laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Aw, it's great to see you, Gin!" Ginny started giggling too. Oliver pulled back and grinned. "Wow. All grown up. Must have all the guys after you, huh?" Ginny rolled her eyes and helped Oliver stand.

"Hardly… here, let me help you with the plates." They walked outside together.

"…They seemed to hit it off well," Bill murmured to Charlie. Charlie shrugged and, with a wave of his wand, summoned a table. Oliver and Ginny distributed the plates while Hermione and Fleur, Bill's wife, brought out the utensils.

"_Bonjour,_ Fleur," Oliver greeted without looking at her.

"Hey, Wood." Oliver's head shot up in surprise. Her English was perfect, not a trace of a French accent.

"Does this mean I can refrain from using French?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It was getting lame, anyway. Anyone know where Percy is?" Oliver asked as the Weasley twins came in.

"You could try the gay bar."

"Oh, be quiet, Fred," Mrs. Weasley huffed at the eldest of the Weasley Twins. "Percy is not a homosexual."

"You're sure about that, Mrs. Weasley?" Oliver inquired seriously. "Because he was all over me in seventh year." The twins held in chortles while Bill and Charlie laughed openly.

"Mum, do close your mouth. You look like a bloody fish," George said.

"George, shut up," Alicia, his wife, scolded. "And shame on you, Oliver!"

"It was a joke!" Oliver protested.

"It was a cruel joke," Angelina, Fred's wife, interrupted. Oliver scowled and looked down at his feet. "Ignore the stupid boys, Mrs. Weasley. They torment women for a living."

"Only you, Angie," Fred said while batting his eyelashes. Oliver smiled at the Weasley twins. They had never changed.

"So… where's Harry? I hear he's living here now," Oliver said as he looked back at the house.

"He should be in the room," Hermione said.

"Hermione, dear, could you go fetch him? And show Oliver his room while he's staying here."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione and Oliver went back to the house.

"Always the arse kisser," Oliver commented with a smirk. "Some things never change." Hermione glared at him.

"Shut up, Oliver. I've changed plenty." Oliver merely smiled in response. "Remember what floor you're on, because we have one level for each family. Me, Harry, Ginny and you will be on the same floor, though. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Seventh floor. Remember it well. You don't want to stumble on any of the couples." Oliver shrugged.

"Won't be doing anything I haven't done in my young life." Hermione laughed softly and stopped going up the stairs, then turned to the left.

"Your room's right there." She pointed down the hall. "Beside you is Harry. On your other side is Percy. He's not home right now."

"Prick's probably at work… he over-does it sometimes."

"Uh huh."

"And yours and Ginny's rooms are…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Across from you and Harry."

"Got it. Accio luggage!" At the incantation, Oliver's bags came up to meet him. Harry opened the door and poked his head out.

"Whoa." Oliver turned around and smiled.

"You well, Harry?"

"Wood?"

"The one and only." As Harry and Oliver exchanged handshakes, Hermione went back down the stairs.

"So… what brings you here?"

"Lunch."

"Is that all?"

"Nope."

"Ah, Oliver Wood: A man of few words." Oliver laughed and waited for Harry to come out of the room.

"So… what's up with Hermione? She seems different and she looks _waaaay_ different."

"Still an arse kisser."

"She got slightly mad at me for calling her that." Harry chuckled and they made their way down the stairs.

"Well, you know how she got back together with –"

"Viktor Krum, yeah."

"Well…"

* * *

Oliver stayed up that night, thinking about how much worse Hermione's situation was. Stupid Bulgarian prat got her pregnant while sleeping with some other woman; a Veela, no less… and he left Hermione when she told him. Fucking ugly big-nosed… 

He wasn't used to the sounds of two other males snoring, the sound of a girl in a room across from him giggling. Not anymore, at least, not since Hogwarts… not since home. He stood up and quietly walked down the hall, past Ginny's bedroom where she was still giggling about something. He heard Percy murmuring about finances in his sleep. He heard Harry fall off his bed. Oliver stepped onto the balcony and breathed in fresh air. He heard… footsteps on the roof?

Giving in to his curiosity, he looked around the patio for something to climb on. A brick was sticking out a couple inches. He soon realized that there were a whole lot of them leading to the top of the whole seven-story house.

"…Hermione?" The brunette turned around and saw Oliver. She hid her tear-streaked face from him and pulled her knees to her chest. Oliver got up on his feet and walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Harry told you," she said quietly. Oliver sat down next to Hermione, spread his legs and lay down to look at the stars. "You know what it feels like, right?" Oliver looked at her and sighed.

"Well, it definitely doesn't feel good. How… how far along are you?" Hermione glanced down at Oliver.

"Two months." Oliver nodded and sat up.

"We're on the same page, Hermione." He gave her a reassuring pat on the back, climbed back down and left.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have the first chapter of 'It's Unconditional'. I would rather no flames, but flame away if you're just _dying_ to. Give me some feedback, tell me if there are any mistakes, but don't do anything harsh!**

**Just so you know... these are the people living in the Burrow. LOTS OF THEM.**

**Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Tonks, Ron, Luna, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Arthur, Molly  
****  
and the singles...  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Oliver,and Percy.**

**KIDS. Jeeze, the kids...  
Bill and Fleur: Alexis (female) Daniel (male  
Charlie and Tonks: Violet (girl) Ross (male) Adam (male)  
Fred and Angie: Jeffery (male)  
George and Alicia: Mica (female)**

**RnR, please! **

-loving.wood


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"No. No, Katie. NO! WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND BY THAT SIMPLE TWO-LETTER WORD?"

Hermione woke up to the sound of Oliver screaming on his cell phone. She sat up in bed and looked out the window, where Oliver was and scratched her head.

"Okay… so cheating on your soon-to-be-spouse it in your family blood? That's bullshit, Bell, and you know it! …I don't care if your daddy did that to your mommy the day before they got married!" He looked up and saw Hermione. She waved at him sleepily. He gave a small smile and began to yell at Katie some more.

"Mione." Hermione turned around and saw Bill.

"Yep?"

"Breakfast?"

"I'll be down in a minute." Bill came over and looked out the window with her. "How long's he been at it for?" Bill shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. Hermione picked up a hairbrush and began stroking it through her unkempt brown hair, transforming it into delicate curls that went down to the middle of her back.

"An hour, maybe."

"…WHAT THE FUCK, KATIE! YOU'RE TRYING TO APOLOGIZE TO ME AND FLINT'S THERE WITH YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Oliver ran a hand through his hair

"Hang up!" Bill and Hermione shouted at the same time. They threw stuffed animals at him. Oliver held his index up with a grin that immediately turned upside down.

"Screw you, Katie. I'll be swinging by to get everything out of my house, so you'd better be gone. Flint, too." Oliver flipped his cell phone closed, nodded his head at Hermione and Bill, and walked into the kitchen holding the four stuffed animals they threw.

Bill and Hermione came running down the stairs at full speed but stopped when they saw who was in the living room. Oliver was off to the side, peeking around the corner. They went to join him.

"And – and – and – he broke it off with meeeeeee!" Fred, who was by Katie Bell's side rolled his eyes and shoved a box of tissues in her hands. "And – and – I don't know where he iiiiiiis!"

"Jesus Christ," Oliver muttered and sat against the wall.

"He's probably with – with – some bimbo…" Everyone raised their eyebrows to this. Fred snickered evilly and George smirked.

"Dearest Katesies," George started, dripping with sarcasm.

"Oliver is here, actually!" Fred continued. Oliver froze.

"They told me out!" he mouthed to Bill with furrowed brown eyebrows. Bill grinned, showing white teeth, shook his head and pointed back to the scene.

"Yes, Fred, he is. We locked him up in a closet because he dumped you."

"Yes, Katie, now follow us!" All they heard was a door open and close. "Well done, George."

"Couldn't have done it without you, dear brother of flesh and blood." Oliver, Hermione and Bill came into view.

"What'd you do to her?" Oliver asked. The twins shrugged simultaneously.

"Disappearing closet," Fred said.

"So I can go get my things from my house now?"

"Well, yeah, she's gone. Flint's probably gone, too." Oliver nodded and apparated away.

"Why doesn't he seem sad or anything that Katie cheated on him?" Hermione asked.

"It probably hasn't sunk in him yet," Bill replied, looking into the disappearing closet. "I wonder where she went…" Oliver came back with four bags. One dropped out of thin air and onto Fred. Oliver was crying.

"Flint's so fucking ugly! What does he have that I don't?"

"There, there, Oliver," George soothed, leading him to a couch. "…Want a chocolate?" Oliver glared at him.

"That's what K – Kat – Katie used to ask when – when –" he wiped his face, "I lost a game…"

"Oh, shite," George mouthed to the rest of the people circling them.

"It's sunk in, I think," Hermione whispered to Bill. He looked at her.

"Gee, really, Granger? Okay, all of you people, out." When George didn't move, Bill kicked him. "OUT, GEORGE. I need to talk to Oliver." Bill took George's place on the couch opposite from Oliver and sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just… you could do much better than Bell, you know. Remember all those times you two came to the Burrow during Christmas? Yeah, she's not the same Kill-Bill-With-Snowball girl that she used to be." Oliver shook his head.

"She seemed the same to me," he said quietly. "Looked the same, felt the same… acted the same…"

"Clearly she isn't, Oliver," Bill reasoned. "I mean, come on, you're a great guy. Great personality, great looks, great humor… you're basically the whole package. I don't see the reason she would cheat on you. Come on, Wood, open your eyes a bit."

"Yeah, well, why'd Krum cheat on Hermione? She seems like a great girl." Oliver inquired. Bill shook his head.

"Don't bring that into the conversation, Oliver. Katie's not a Death Eater." Oliver looked up from his feet.

"…He's a Death Eater?"

"The Order's seen him with known Death Eaters, so, we're assuming he _is_ one. Plus, the girl he cheated on Hermione with is a Death Eater as well." Oliver scoffed and shook his head.

"The Order. That's all you Weasleys talk about."

"We're saving the world, Oliver, both Wizarding and Muggle."

"Yeah, okay, but what happens if you don't come home? What happens? Bill, you've got two children. What happens if both you and Fleur die? Who'll take care of Danny and Alexis then?"

"…We're close to finding Him, Oliver."

"I don't care; I'm not losing another friend." The fire returned to Oliver's brown eyes as he stared at Bill. His and Percy's friend, Mark Benton, had died five years earlier for the Order. "No one should die at nineteen years old, Bill. It's too young." Bill didn't answer. He stood up and, before he left, said,

"Move on from Katie, Oliver. It's the only cure." He went up the stairs, out of Oliver's sight.

When Percy came home for lunch, he and Oliver went to visit Mark's grave in the Wizarding Cemetery.

"I miss him," Percy said quietly when they reached his burial mound.

"Yeah, I do, too. I'm going to wake him up." Oliver swung his foot back when Percy stopped him.

"That's disrespectful!" Oliver shrugged and tapped the tombstone with the back of his hand.

"Wake uuppp, Benton!"

"No. I'm happy sleeping for all eternity. 'Final resting place', Oliver, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"We wanna see you, come on," Percy whined.

"Oh, be quiet, you prat. Are you the Minister yet?"

"No," Percy muttered.

"Then no, I'm not coming out. Would you _like_ to see bits and pieces of me floating around in the air?" When they didn't answer, Mark stuck his ghost head up from the ground. "…Guys?" He allowed himself to ascend from the soil to look around. "…Perce? Oliver?"

"There he is!" Percy began clapping. Mark turned around and saw his two friends behind his grave.

"This isn't a place you're supposed to be happy," Mark scowled. Oliver smiled and laughed.

"You got him to laugh!" Percy exclaimed. Mark frowned.

"Why? Why isn't he laughing anymore?" Oliver shook his head and waved it away with his hand. "What's troubling my Olliekins?"

"Nothing," Oliver ground out. "How's death?" Mark shrugged.

"Boring. How's life?" Oliver shrugged.

"Boring."

"Um… how's Jess?" Mark asked.

"I haven't seen her in a good two years. She transferred to the Harpies. Perce, talk to her lately?" Percy nodded and looked at Mark.

"Well, she's finally got another boyfriend." Mark smiled.

"Good. She was getting depressed since I died."

"Well, you two were _only_ going out for _six_ years…" Mark raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"Percy Weasley? Using sarcasm?"

"Living with the twins does something to you after twenty-four years."

"Twenty-two," Oliver corrected him. "Remember the fight with your dad?" Percy groaned.

"Oh, don't remind me. Worst two years of my life."

"That's because you lived in your office!" Oliver exclaimed. Mark laughed so hard that his arm fell off. He grabbed it and screwed it on properly as Oliver and Percy stared at him.

"…Yeah… can I go back to bed now?"

"I need to get back to work," Percy said, looking around. Mark winked and disappeared under the ground. Oliver and Percy apparated back to the Burrow.

"We're back!" Oliver shouted as Percy walked into the kitchen to quickly prepare something for himself.

"Feeling better, Uncle Oliver?" Bill's eldest, Daniel, asked as he plopped onto the couch beside Oliver. He smiled and ruffled the three-year-old's hair.

"Kind of," he replied. Daniel grinned and kicked the bottom of the couch with his heels.

"…Can you teach me how to play Quidditch, Uncle Oliver? You're on Pud… Puddle… Puddle… that… that Quidditch Team, right?" Oliver bit back laughter and nodded.

"Yeah, Dan."

"I want to play Chaser…"

"Chaser! Well…" Oliver stood up and went to one of the many cabinets. "Here." He tossed Danny a mini broomstick. "You know how to fly, right?"

"Yup, mommy and daddy taught me a few months ago."

"Good. Now, the red ball…" Oliver bent down and picked it up, "is called a Quaffle. You, being a-"

"How come you talk like that?"

"Talk like what, Dan?"

"'Kwoh-full'."

"…Quaffle."

"You did it again!" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Daniel, that's my accent."

"What's an accent?"

"Are we going to talk about my accent all day, or do you want to play Quidditch? I'll explain everything outside, follow me." With Daniel carrying his broomstick and Oliver carrying the ball chest and his own broomstick, they made their way out to the yard.

Hermione watched from Fleur's window as Oliver and Daniel tossed the ball back and forth.

"I see you've had your eye on Oliver lately," Fleur said as she folded her clothes. Hermione looked at her sideways.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you two on the rooftop last night… what were you talking about?" Hermione scoffed and looked out the window again.

"Unfaithfulness."

"Ah."

"Mummy, Danny's flyin'! Daddy say'ed he can't without suppervizionsors!" Alexis, Bill and Fleur's youngest exclaimed, bursting through the door.

"Supervision, Alex, and your Uncle Oliver is out there."

"How come I haven't met Uncle Owiver until today?" Alexis inquired with her head tilted to the side.

"Because he was busy with his job. Go play with Violet, okay?" Alexis smiled and nodded, then skipped down the staircase.

"Oliver seems good with children," Hermione noted as she watched Oliver chase Danny on the broomstick. Fleur raised a blonde eyebrow but decided to drop the subject.

Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley was taking a stroll down Diagon Alley to open up Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, where she worked.

"…Ginny?" Ginny spun around and saw the one person she most definitely didn't want to see.

"Seamus," she whispered and backed away. Seamus Finnigan reached out to her while biting his lip.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" he asked with a pained expression. Ginny shook her head and turned around.

Her bright red hair stood out against her blue robes and danced in the wind as she ran towards the Joke Shop. While looking behind her back, she ran into a solid brick wall. A Solid brick wall wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with hair so black it was almost blue tossed around on his head and naturally purple eyes.

"Whoa." The someone got hold of Ginny's shoulders. "Are you all right?" Ginny shook her head and darted her eyes around frantically. "…You're Ginny Weasley." Ginny nodded her head. "Um… are you heading somewhere?" Ginny nodded her head.

"Triple W," she said quietly. "Take me there, go, go, go." The stranger didn't ask any questions. He made Ginny walk in front of him and looked over his shoulder in search of any suspicious-looking people. The two of them finally turned the last corner. "Thank you," Ginny whispered. The man smiled.

"A damsel in distress. Instinct takes over."

"Zabini!" someone called. The man turned around, waved and looked back to Ginny.

"B… Blaise Zabini?" Blaise smiled a smile that warmed Ginny down to her toes. It melted her fears away.

"I was wondering when you realized who I was." He brought Ginny's hand up for a soft kiss. "I've gotta go… you still live in that weird house that defies gravity, right?" Ginny nodded dumbly. Blaise gave one last smile and jogged down the alleyway. "See ya, Firefly." It was a name he called her in Hogwarts.

Ginny smiled and forgot about her ex-boyfriend, went into the Joke Shop and opened it for the public.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter two is finite! Thanks to...**

**soopaflie  
Evilevergreen (I sent an email back to you!)  
be11011  
Charlie K.  
BetrayedVision: **_Here's your bloody description! I'm just kidding... haha  
_**gracie5412  
FredWeasleyLover1126: **_...Uh... why Fred? Why not George? They're identical..._

**_THANKS!_**

**_loving.wood_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Katie Bell was engaged again. Marcus Flint proposed. Hermione quickly scanned over the article and hid it under the couch as Oliver came running down the stairs with Percy and Harry.

"Where are you guys going?" she inquired when she saw them pull on light jackets.

"Muggle movies. Wanna come?" Oliver asked. Hermione looked at them sideways.

"Do you have Muggle money?" Percy nodded.

"We got it exchanged yesterday at Gringott's."

"Ginny's coming… she needs company. Maybe we can hit a club afterwards," Harry said with a shrug.

"Hermione can't _go_ to a club, Potter. No clubs," Oliver said firmly while eyeing Hermione's stomach warily.

"She can go, she just can't drink."

"NO CLUBS."

"He's right, Harry… besides, mum says I'm not allowed to go to clubs," Percy said. Oliver and Harry rolled their eyes.

"So are you coming, Hermione?" Oliver asked. Hermione nodded and stood up.

"Just let me get ready."

"Yeah, grab Ginny while you're up there. She takes forever in the shower." As Hermione went up the stairs, the three boys waited outside.

"…So… what movie?" Harry asked. Percy shrugged and looked around.

"There's Lord of the Rings…"

"I don't want to watch a three-hour movie that talks about Elves and Hobbits," Oliver snorted. "I mean, come on, they refer to them as 'magical creatures'. They're hardly magical."

"Black Hawk Down?" Harry suggested.

"Is there such a bird called a black hawk?" Oliver put a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "What's it about?"

"It's a war movie," Harry explained.

"A Muggle war movie?"

"Yeah…"

"Would the girls really like that, Harry?" Oliver asked skeptically. "Something that all of us would want to watch."

After ten minutes, they still hadn't decided to watch and the girls were suggesting chick flicks.

"I give up," Oliver muttered. "Lord of the Rings it is."

Three and a half hours later, they emerged from the theater, laughing.

"I mean, come on, Sam and Frodo were like…"

"Gay, yeah, Oliver, fifth time you said it," Harry said, still laughing. "It's still funny, though…" The five of them continued laughing and leaned against the wall by Diagon Alley for support. From there, they apparated back to the Weasley's.

"I've gotta get ready… me and Luna are going out with some of the girls," Ginny said and hopped up the stairs.

* * *

_Atlantis_. The Muggle club sign blinked bright red as Ginny, Luna, Mariel and Sophie parked Mariel's pink Mitsubishi Eclipse. A Girl's Night Out was the sentence that popped into mind. Ginny, wearing her mini jean skirt and red halter top, led the group of girls towards the bar.

"Four margaritas!" she called over the music.

"And a coke and rum!" someone else added. Not one of _her_ girls… not even a girl. Ginny turned around and saw Blaise Zabini leaning against the counter with a smirk on his face. "Ah, Firefly, we meet again. Nick, put it all on my tab."

"I can pay for it myself." Blaise tutted.

"Is that your way of thanking me for saving your arse down the Alley last week, Gin-Bear?" he asked. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"…_Gin-Bear_?" Blaise laughed and looked over Ginny's shoulder at the girls staring at him.

"Who's he?" Mariel asked, tapping Ginny on the shoulder.

"No one," Ginny replied quickly. Blaise smiled.

"Well, No One needs to talk to Ginny for a minute." He took Ginny by the elbow to the other side of the bar and eased himself onto a stool. "What're you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same," Ginny said.

"I work here part-time."

"I thought you _absolutely loathed Muggles_." Blaise shrugged.

"Well, things change. People change. Now, why are _you_ here?"

"Just to hang out… is that a problem?"

"Well… no… but stay away from him. I don't know his name, me and Nick just call him Sexual Predator or Dancing Lunatic." Blaise pointed across the dance floor to a fairly good-looking guy in his early twenties with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, dancing with multiple girls at once. "He likes red-heads and-"

"I'm not a slag, Blaise," Ginny retorted while rolling her eyes. Blaise looked at her sideways.

"Okay, so we're on a first-name basis, now. Cool. Just… stay away from him." He looked around again.

"Is that all?"

"Nope. Tell Percy that his order came in."

"…What order?"

"He'll know what I'm talking about, _Ginny._ Go run off… dance, drink and be merry." Blaise went behind the bar counter and placed the four margaritas in front of Ginny.

"It has Slytherin germs."

"Just take it." Blaise disappeared around the corner, shouting at Nick the Bartender for taking too long.

"He's cute. Who is he?" Ginny jumped at the sound of Luna's voice. Luna delicately took a cherry from one of the margaritas and chewed on it.

"He's… he's a guy from… from the Ministry," Ginny replied uneasily. Luna obviously didn't recognize Blaise, or notice Ginny stuttering on her words. "Here, take these two." Ginny and Luna brought the margaritas to their friends. All the while, Blaise was making sure she wasn't going anywhere near Dancing Lunatic.

"He uses charm!" Blaise called after her. Ginny looked over her shoulder and waved a finger in the air. Blaise laughed and began taking orders.

"So, Zabini, who's she, and does she have any friends?" Nick asked as he poured some vodka with 7-Up. Blaise grinned and placed two shots of tequila on the bar counter.

"She's a girl I knew from school and yeah, I'm pretty sure she has friends." Nick rolled his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about, Blaise." Blaise just smiled and jumped on top of the counter.

"FREE BEER!" he screamed and turned the hose on. Nick shook his head and laughed.

"We're going to run out if you keep doing that every hour, on the hour. You know that, right?" Blaise shrugged and purposely drenched Dancing Lunatic from head to toe.

"What's your problem, mate?"

"Sorry!" Blaise yelled, grinning. Ginny, who was off to the side and avoiding the whole beer thing, giggled. Blaise looked at her and winked, then turned the hose off. He jumped down from the counter and stood, facing a laughing Nick.

"Oh, man," he managed in between gasps. "That was great."

"Hey, babe." Ginny looked up and saw Dancing Lunatic.

"Um… hi."

As he made lame attempts to try and get Ginny into his car, Blaise started walking towards them.

"You know, I could make you –"

"Hey, luv." Blaise wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist. "Fuck off, buddy." Dancing Lunatic shrugged and walked away. "What did I tell you?" Blaise demanded and let Ginny go.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I know a couple girls that got hurt by him, Ginny! Hell, I know a _lot_ of girls that he got pregnant! Hey, who's that blond friend of yours?" Blaise's mood suddenly changed. "That's Lovegood, right? HEY! LUNA!" Blaise beckoned her over and away from Dancing Lunatic.

"That guy's scary," Luna commented with wide eyes as she pointed at Dancing Lunatic. "…And who are you, No One?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at Ginny. She shook her head.

"Uh… uh…" Blaise thought of a name. "You don't remember me?" Luna shook her head and swayed drunkenly. "I'm… Ced…ric…" Ginny slapped her forehead and looked away.

"Wow, you're alive again!" Thunk. Luna dropped to the floor unconscious. Blaise looked at Ginny.

"…She can't hold her liquor, can she?" Ginny shook her head.

"We've only been here for an hour…"

"Call your friends. You guys are going home."

"I don't wanna go yet," a new voice behind Ginny pouted. Ginny sighed and turned around

"Mariel, Luna's passed out." She motioned to Luna, still on the floor. Blaise bent down to pick her up.

"Already, Weasley, let's go, then. Mariel, is it? Hell uv'a friend you are. Nick! I'm taking another break for a couple minutes!"

"OKAY!" Blaise led Ginny out through the front doors and to his car.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Ginny asked nervously. Blaise shook his head as he placed Luna in the back seat.

"Where to?" He pushed his key into the ignition, turned it and pulled away from the curb.

"The Burrow," Ginny said.

"Music?"

"Sure." Blaise put a CD in and The Weird Sisters started to play. Ginny sang along with the songs as Blaise made bad imitations of guitar riffs.

"You're horrible," Ginny laughed. Blaise looked at her and smiled as they arrived at the Burrow.

"Want me to go in with you?" he asked. Ginny nodded. Blaise stepped out of the car and carried Luna in.

"Okay, follow me. She shares a room with Ron." Blaise faked dropping her.

"Gross, Weasley germs."

"You're so mature."

"I vaguely remember you saying 'it has Slytherin germs' at the club earlier tonight," Blaise said rather smugly. They made their way up the stairs and into Ron's and Luna's room.

"Ron's not home," Ginny said. Blaise dropped Luna onto the bed, where she jumped up and down for a bit.

"So… who were you running from in Diagon Alley last week?" Ginny shook her head and sighed.

"Seamus Finnigan."

"Ex-boyfriend. Why?"

"For that exact reason. He's my ex-boyfriend."

"What did you _do_ to her?" Ginny and Blaise spun around to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Oliver and Percy standing at the door way. "Who's he?" Ron demanded, rushing inside his room.

"I'm hurt, Weasel-Bee. You don't remember me, either. God. Hey, Weasley, your order's in."

"WHAT ISA ZABINI DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"School grudges never disappear, do they," he stated in a bored voice. "Potter, Weasley, Granger… Wood?"

"Yeah?"

"Why're you here?" Oliver gave a harsh laugh.

"Guess."

"… Bell?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," Oliver exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey, did you manage to catch that article in the Daily Proph –"

"O-kay! You should leave before mum and dad freak about having a Slytherin in the house!" Ginny interrupted and pushed Blaise out of the room with Hermione.

"No, he hasn't seen the article! Do _not_ bring it up!" Hermione hissed.

"You haven't taken heed to my advice in seventh year, young grasshopper," Blaise said wisely. "Still bossy." Hermione glared at Blaise, who was wearing the warm-Ginny-to-her-toes smile. "Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I need to get back to work, anyway. Could one of you…?"

"Oh." Ginny showed Blaise out the door.

"Hey, you busy next Saturday?" Blaise asked.

"Work," Ginny said bluntly.

"Bummer. I'll see you around, yeah?" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah."

"Good." Blaise cast Ginny one final smile before leaving the Weasley's. Once he got back to his car, his left forearm began to sting.

Harry's scar began to throb painfully. He clutched it and fell against the drawers in Ron's and Luna's room.

"Are you all right?" Percy asked, helping him back up.

"…Yeah…"

**A/N: **

**Alrighty, short chapter but a lot of things going on! Mostly Blaise/Ginny! **

**Thank you… **

**be11011  
HPFreak2gd4u  
cope  
Charlie K.: **_Well, there weren't many Hermione/Oliver stories… and opposites attract. Oliver's some jock that always has his mind on Quidditch while Hermione is a bookworm that thinks before she leaps. It's a hard pairing, and I like challenges. (:  
_**gracie5412: **_Fred and George never changed, I put that in chapter one. Muwahaha. Update 'Getting Over It'!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

"What d'you want now?" Blaise asked rudely as he slammed the door to his car. Lucius Malfoy looked down at him in dismay.

"He wishes to see you."

"Well, that's obvious. What does _He_ want, then? And why the hell aren't you dead yet?" Malfoy sneered at Blaise and struck him with his hand.

"Follow me." Blaise, holding his cheek, glared at Malfoy and tracked him throughout the Manor. They entered the living room, where Draco was leaning against a table and Voldemort was somewhere in the shadows.

"Have you forgotten your side of the deal, Zabini? For your sake, I hope not. You bring us the Weasley Girl; you get your sister and brother back. Simple as that," Voldemort said.

"Yes, well, the 'Weasley Girl' has family, too, which consists of a mother, father and several brothers, who all hate you, and the Malfoys, not to mention all the _other_ Death Eaters in the whole fucking world... I really wouldn't be all that surprised if they slit your throat the Muggle way."

"They don't know that _you're_ a Death Eater, now do they?"

"I'm not!"

"Why do you bear the Mark, then?"

"BECAUSE LUCIUS AND DRACO BLOODY HELD ME DOWN IN SEVENTH YEAR!" Blaise snapped. "If it wasn't by my own free will, I'm _not_ a Death Eater. Why do you need that Weasley in particular, anyway?"

"Because she's vulnerable," Draco spoke up, "to your apparent 'charm'. She can tell us the names of _everyone_ in the Order." He smirked at Blaise. "Really, now, you've gotten so soft. You wouldn't have hesitated in Hogwarts if the Dark Lord needed you."

"Yeah, well, things change. People change." Draco's smirk faded.

"Leave us, father. Lord." When the two of them were alone, Blaise lunged at Draco. Finding his throat, he floored him.

"Where are they?" Draco kicked Blaise off of him and backed away.

"Not even _I _know that, and I'm right up there with my father in the –" Blaise held Draco in an arm lock and slammed his head onto the table.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy, because when I get Marie and Joseph out…" He leaned in. "I'm going after you." Blaise left without another word and sped back to work. Draco wiped blood off of his lip and scoffed.

"Filthy mudblood lover." He pivoted on his heel and turned back to the fire; his blond hair unkempt after his fight with his former best friend and housemate.

**KATHERINE BELL: PREGNANT AND HITCHED! **

_The question is… whose baby is it? Marcus Flint, leading Chaser and Captain of the Tutshill Tornadoes, or Oliver Wood, the Youngest 'Most Valuable Keeper' in the Quidditch League?_

_Earlier this week, Katie Bell was found in _ _Greece__. She says that the infamous Weasley Twins, Fred and George, threw her in a disappearing closet in their home. True or False? _

_Rumor has it that Oliver Wood is staying in the Weasley's Household. _

Oliver threw the newspaper down onto the coffee table and sighed. Hermione sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Oliver leaned down, dug his face into his hands and let out a frustrated yell.

"It might be mine!" he groaned, slapped his knees and stood up. Hermione bit her lip.

"…Well… when's the last time you did _it_…?" Oliver looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"Um… The night before I left for Belgium, I think," he replied. Hermione smiled.

"I had Angie and 'Licia go undercover," she said in that know-it-all voice Oliver always teased her about. "Since they're, eh… 'Katie's Friends'. She's a month, meaning it happened _while_ you were in Belgium." Oliver sighed in relief, then groaned again.

"Argh, she's getting _married_!" Hermione looked at him for a moment.

"…You still _like_ her?"

"Well… kind of?" Just then, the twins apparated into the house.

"Oliver! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the stadium!" Fred exclaimed, tripping over the couch as he backed away from him.

"…Manager said that practice was cancelled for today… why?" The doorbell rang.

"Uh… hold on…" George slipped past Hermione to answer the door.

"So, George, where's this party?"

"What party?" Oliver asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the twins.

"You _didn't_!"

"We _didn't_!" Fred protested. A group of girls came into the living room with George running after them, arms outstretched and babbling.

"Oh, my God! There he is! Oliver Wood!" Oliver's eyes grew wide and stared as the four girls advanced on him.

"Uh oh." Placing his hands in front of him, he backed away slowly, eventually gaining speed and bolted up to his room with Hermione and Fred on his heels.

"You have to understand, Oliver!" Fred started saying. "Me and George want you to be happy again!"

"SO YOU GIVE ME A SURPRISE BACHLEOR PARTY… ON YOUR SISTER'S BIRTHDAY?" Oliver demanded from inside his locked room. "FRED!"

"You can try!" he reasoned. "…And Ginny's at work! These are all very nice and respectful people!" Oliver opened his door.

"One of them, I saw, happens to be a _pole dancer_ from that one club we went to a couple nights ago! That's not respectful! And how _dare_ you give Ginny the shift on her birthday!"

"How many girls are coming, Fred?" Hermione asked. Fred fidgeted around.

"Um… fifteen?"

"FRED WEASLEY!" Oliver roared.

"You'll come down, though, right?" he squeaked. Oliver looked to Hermione, who shrugged and took a look down the staircase as the doorbell rang again. Oliver sighed and glanced out the window.

"Might as well make the most of it. But Hermione has to be there with me!" he added quickly. Hermione glared at Oliver as he grinned. "You're suffering along with me, love." Ignoring Fred's 'thank you's', Hermione and Oliver went back down the stairs. "At least with you here, I'll have someone educated to talk to," he murmured in her ear. His breath tickled Hermione's neck and she giggled slightly. Oliver laughed. "Oh, dear Merlin, the world's coming to an end. Hermione Granger giggled."

"Yes… well, you have that effect on a lot of –" Hermione stopped herself from saying anymore. Oliver looked at her sideways before being pulled away by George.

"This is –"

"Antoinette, yeah. Next. –No, I know this one, too. Janet. Yeah. Next."

"This one is Andrea!" George said proudly. "My second cousin, twice removed from my mother's side, orphaned, lived on the street for a bit, got a job at the Ministry and –"

"Shut up, George," Andrea snapped. "I have a boyfriend. I only came because you wanted me to."

"You have a ruddy boyfriend?" Oliver bit down a laugh as he watched the two of them fight. Fred and George made him meet new people for the next two hours, until George got into another fight with Andrea. Oliver took this as an opportunity to escape. Avoiding Fred, George and Lee who was in on the party as well, he made it to the yard and jumped over the fence.

"Accio broomstick," he ordered. A broomstick – not his – came flying from the house with Hermione still holding onto it.

"Aaaaaaaahh!" The broom and Hermione fell in a heap at Oliver's feet.

"Um… wrong broom. Sorry. Accio Firebolt two-thousand!" Oliver's broomstick flew out of the house and stopped obediently at the height of Oliver's torso. He helped Hermione stand up and smiled. "Fly away with me?" Hermione hesitantly climbed onto the broom in front of Oliver. "I'll help you steer."

"Okay," Hermione said quietly. Oliver placed one hand on Hermione's growing stomach and the other on the part of the broomstick in front of Hermione.

"Hands on the handle, where my hand is." When he felt Hermione's hands close in on his, he let go of the broom and her stomach and put his hands atop Hermione's. "Lean forward to accelerate." As they gained speed and height, Hermione squealed and closed her eyes, burying her face in Oliver's chest. Oliver laughed lightly and took control. "You can swing your legs over the side now. I'm going at a steady speed. Open your eyes, don't be scared." Hermione did as she was told as Oliver guided her with words. "There."

Hermione relaxed a little and leaned against Oliver as he flew. With him she felt safe.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know. We'll see where the wind takes us." Oliver hovered more than a thousand feet in the air and let the wind float them away from everything. "What'll you be naming your child?" he asked.

"I haven't really thought of it… I like Lynn for a girl and Lucas for a boy, though." Oliver nodded.

"Good names. Lynn Granger, Lucas Granger… but what happens if you get twins? Two boys or two girls? Back up names or what?" Hermione shrugged.

"It's too early for that, I'm only three months."

"You would want to have everything planned, though, right? You don't want to be too laid-back about these things. Having a little one in your life is a big step, Hermione, especially without a partner."

"I'll survive. I'm currently living in a house of nine men, if you didn't notice."

"Eight, actually. I think I'll move back to my house… It isn't sanitary, though… should I hire someone to clean it, or something?" Hermione laughed.

"I'll help, if you want." Oliver shook his head and smirked.

"I'll get Percy and Harry to help out. There are things in my house ladies shouldn't see." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Have I mentioned I live with nine men?"

"_Eight_," Oliver corrected smugly, then looked down. "Should we stop here? I think we've traveled a city or two. We could get something to eat, if you'd like, I still have some Muggle money on me."

"And what exactly will you do with the broomstick?" Oliver shrugged.

"I could add it to the collection of 'em up your arse." Hermione opened her mouth.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Oliver grinned.

"Sorry. I'm used to being around ladies that can take jokes." Hermione slapped his arm. Oliver laughed.

"Okay, better hang on. I'm landing in that alley over there. This broom's compact. It's part of my new contract," Oliver explained before Hermione could ask him what he was going to do with it again.

As Oliver touched back to the ground, he held onto Hermione, knowing how insecure she was about broom riding. He laughed.

"You can let go, now."

* * *

"Oh, come on, just get in, Ginny."

"Not now, Blaise, I need to bus home."

"I'll drive you there, come on! Would you rather bumping into Finnigan again?" Ginny paused for a moment. Blaise stopped his car and waited for Ginny to get in. He smiled. "Can you wait until, like, midnight? I need to go to work."

"_Zabini!_" He shrugged and drove off.

"Come with me?" Blaise stopped at a red light.

"Do I have a choice? I'm not even wearing the proper clubbing clothes." Blaise smirked that Slytherin smirk, reached into the back seat of his convertible and dropped a box on Ginny's lap.

"Happy birthday," he said, planting his velvety lips on Ginny's cheek. And stepped on the pedal, ignoring the bewildered look on her quickly-reddening face.

"H – h – how…?"

"My second job is with the Ministry," Blaise explained. "I work part-time with your brother. You can change in the club… by the way, I'm not working today." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Blaise, who grinned at her and parked the car in front of _Atlantis._ When she didn't get out of the car, Blaise sighed. "Come on; think of it as your birthday party."

"With _one_ person."

"Yes, but that one person is _Blaise Zabini_." He reached over the car door. Ginny grasped his hand. Blaise smiled as she stood up on the passenger's seat. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up and over. "Nick's bartending with a couple of girls tonight. Ignore the girls. They get bitchy with any other female I bring."

"I'm Ginny Weasley, not 'any other female' you bring," Ginny retorted. She opened the box. "This is waaay too revealing."

"You're a witch. Use your bloody imagination," Blaise whispered as they flipped their ID's to the bouncers. Blaise led Ginny to the washrooms and was about to step in with her when she stopped him.

"Nuh uh," she said with a hand on his chest. Blaise rolled his eyes and motioned around the washroom.

"Look. No one cares." All around them, drunken couples were pushing the other against the wall. "I'm your personal bodyguard for the next ten minutes it takes you to change."

Wearing the jeans and low-cut top Blaise had given her for her birthday, Ginny walked out while fixing the strap of her bra. Blaise took her image in.

"…Wow. You didn't even adjust anything."

"Yes, I did. The waist of the jeans was too tight. I'm not a bloody size three." Blaise shrugged, took Ginny's hand and led her to the bar.

"You can leave your clothes behind here. Want anything?"

"Vodka seven orange. You better not try anything if I get pissed…" Blaise laughed out loud.

"I wouldn't! I'm a Slytherin, sure, but I don't sink _that_ low. Just make sure I don't get pissed myself." As Blaise got himself a coke and rum, Nick stood up on top of the counter and put a microphone to his lips.

"A'ight, check it -" Blaise shook his head and pulled Nick down by the collar.

"Why do you talk like that? _You are a white and European man. Act it._"

"…Fine. All right, who's up for a little… competition?" There was a loud ripple of screams from the people on the dance floor. "The couple who can come up with the _dirtiest_-"

"Oh, no," Blaise laughed.

"-_dancing_ to go along with this song…"

"Oh, no," Blaise repeated as Ludacris's 'Lick You from Your Head to Your Toe' came on.

"…WILL GET TWO TICKETS FOR YOU AND YOUR PARTNER– sponsored by Luda himself – TO THE LUDACRIS CONCERT COMING BY IN OCTOBER!"

"I've never been to a Muggle concert!" Ginny whispered excitedly. "Come on, Blaise!"

"What!" But Ginny was already dancing away. Blaise sighed and followed her. He had one plan: to keep his feet planted on the floor in one place.

"OH, YEAH!" Nick's voice called over the music. "COME ON, BLAISE!" Blaise turned around from where he was facing Ginny and glared at Nick. Ginny, on the other hand, took this as the opportunity to surprise him. She traced his cheek down to his feet at the chorus of the song. Startled, Blaise turned his attention back to the redhead who was grinning at him.

"How am I doing?" she asked.

"Um…" Blaise looked down to the growing tent in his pants. "Rather good, I'd think…" Ginny giggled as Nick announced the winners. "The competitions are rigged, anyway," Blaise said when the 'Dirtiest Couple' was announced.

"We would have won if you weren't just standing there, looking down at your –"

"That's enough, that's enough," Blaise said with a smile and led Ginny off the dance floor. "How's your birthday party so far?" Ginny smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"One of the best," she said. A tinge of pink came across Blaise's cheeks and he looked down at his feet. "What time is it?"

" Ten thirty. Wanna go now?"

"Do you?"

"It's _your_ birthday party." Ginny picked up her things from behind the bar counter.

"Let's go, then." The car drive back to the Burrow consisted of giggling, laughing and Snape imitations. "I had a really good time, Blaise," Ginny said quietly. Blaise smiled, leaned in and kissed Ginny softly against the lips.

"Doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'll let you know. See you!"

"Not if I see you first!" Ginny looked at him weird. "…Yeah… that sounded a lot cooler in my head…" Blaise trailed off. Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Bye."

Oliver and Hermione, who were just coming back from their flying, saw the whole thing, looked at each other and landed on the roof as Blaise drove away.

"Was that Zabini? _Slytherin_ Zabini?" Hermione asked. Oliver nodded.

"Looked like him. Come on, let's creep back in." Hermione opened her mouth. "And don't worry! I'll talk to Ginny later." As they climbed down from the roof and into the hall of the seventh floor, they hugged each other goodnight and went their separate ways. After getting changed, Oliver knocked on Ginny's door.

After an hour of assuring Oliver that Zabini was all right and things weren't moving too fast, Oliver placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"You know I'm just watching out for you, right?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, _daddy_." Oliver grinned.

"Good." He ruffled Ginny's bright red hair and was about to leave when Ginny called out,

"So how was your date with Hermione?"

"It _wasn't _a _date_. It was merely a meeting of two people to share their thoughts about how bloody annoying it is to be cheated on. Go to bed, squirt."

"_Squirt?_ You haven't called me that since I was a second year."

"Yeah, well, I've decided to call you that again. Goodnight."

"Night, Ollie."

As Oliver lay in bed, he couldn't help thinking _…we didn't even talk about Katie, _ _Flint__ or Krum…_

**A/N: **

**Thus, the end of chapter four! ANYONE READ THE HBP? SOO GOOD! But it was shorter! THAT'S A CRIME! **

**Thank ya… **

**Be11011  
Charlie K:**_Have you checked my favorites? Baby.rap has a nice collection of fics, too, but I think she's stopped writing… I'll message her if I get the chance to._

_**RnR!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

"…Yeah, just throw it in the garbage. I'll get new bed sheets." Percy, Harry and Ginny were helping Oliver clean up his house – which was humongous for someone that was living by his self. "I'm moving rooms, too," Oliver added as he levitated his mattress out of the room.

"Why?" Ginny asked as she banished a rotten sandwich.

"Too many memories in this one," Oliver replied with a small grin on his face.

"Oh, gross… how many rooms do you have here anyway?"

"Bedrooms? I dunno, like… five?"

"…And you couldn't just get an apartment?"

"Well, I _did_ get an apartment before, but then I got kicked out because my parties were too loud and went on 'til about four in the morning, so, I decided to get my own place." There was a loud thud. "Shit, Hermione!"

"Sorry!" Ginny and Percy peeked into the hallway in time to see Hermione help Oliver off the floor.

"Everything all right, there?" Harry called from one of the many rooms.

"Yeah," Oliver replied. "Welcome to my crib." He continued levitating the mattress and followed it up a staircase.

"…Crib?" Hermione inquired. Ginny and Percy shrugged.

"He's taken to using American Slang. I blame Mark. He's American," Percy said and ducked back into Oliver's old bedroom.

"Hey, Oliver? What's thi – AHHH!" When Oliver got to the top of the staircase, he saw Harry running out of his storage room.

"What, the Boy Who Lived is scared of my puppy?"

"It's dead!"

"No, and he is a MALE dog, not an 'it'. He's playing dead. Keeper, comm'ere." Barking filled the air as a beagle scampered out of the storage room and into Oliver's outstretched arms.

"Aww, you have a dog?" Hermione ran up the stairs to pet it, then slapped Oliver upside the head. "You have a ruddy dog and you've been away from him for nearly a month!" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Willie?" There was a loud _crack_ and a house elf appeared before the two of them.

"Sir is back! Willie is most contented!" Willie jumped up and down happily.

"You have a house elf?" Hermione hissed. Oliver glanced at her while handing Willie Keeper.

"Could you feed him for me? And next time someone is over at my house without me here, I would appreciate it if you reported to me, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Willie replied as she stared shamefully at the ground.

"It's okay, Willie. Just do that next time, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Willie said with a smile and disapparated.

"Willie's not _my_ house elf. I don't own her, notice how she calls me 'sir' and not 'master'? She's here by her own free will. She has her own room, you know, and I don't mistreat her. She's been feeding and taking care of Keeper. Don't give me a lecture about spew, please."

"It's S.P.E.W!"

"S.P.E.W, the club consisting of three members, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Of course. Are you still running that thing?"

As Hermione glowered at him, Oliver smiled and went into the room the mattress was in. There was another loud _crack_. Oliver turned around to see who it was.

"…Um… hi…" Blaise waved at Oliver. "…What're you doing here?"

"Well… Ginny cancelled because she said she wanted to help clean your house. Decided I would, too."

"Hey, Oliver?" Harry came into the room and saw the two of them. "…Zabini!"

"Yes?" Hermione came in as well.

"…Zabini!"

"Yes?"

"Blaise…" Oliver felt awkward saying his name, "is helping."

"_Him_?" Harry and Hermione shrieked.

"Yes, me," Blaise said with a smile and walked out of the new bedroom. "This is one fucking big hou – OW!"

"KEEPER!" Oliver snapped. Keeper detached himself from Blaise's butt and crawled to Oliver, who picked him up. "Don't bite people, it's not nice. …Well, of course it tasted bad, it was an ass. Go to Willie." Blaise, Harry and Hermione stared at Oliver. "…What?"

"…Is it _normal_ for people around here to talk to their dogs?" Blaise asked.

"My dog can talk!" Oliver said defensively. "Shut up and clean. Keeper's like an animagus, but _not_ an animagus. It's weird. I got him for free, though, because at the animal shelter, the people were scared to go near him, or something. Kept hearing death threats in their heads if they went near him." Oliver shrugged as if it was an everyday thing and ran down the stairs to move more of his belongings.

"Can I move in with you, Oliver?" Ginny called from his old bedroom.

"What for?" Oliver asked as he stepped in. Ginny mouthed 'Zabini' at him and pointed at Percy, then did a curly motion with her finger to the side of her head. "…He's upstairs, by the way." Ginny squealed and started up the stairs when Oliver caught her by the collar. "So's Harry and Hermione."

"Damn." Percy looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow before announcing he had to go back home.

"See you," Oliver said as he apparated away. "What exactly will your parents think if you moved in with me?"

"Well, they'll think you and I are together and – oh, that's not good, is it?"

"Well… seeing as Bill's controlled his werewolf thing and is sort of an animagus, since he can change into a werewolf whenever he wants, and he's reeeally protective of you, Gin, no. It's not good."

"But… but…" At that moment, Hermione decided to come down the stairs. "Hermione can move in, too!" She looked at Oliver and Ginny, startled.

"What?"

"Ginny wants to move in with me so that she and Blaise can have their passionate – ouch – _quality time together_ without her family freaking out," Oliver explained, rubbing his arm.

"…And why do _I_ have to move in?"

"So her brothers don't wallop him. They might get the wrong idea and think we're together," Ginny said.

"What exactly do I get out of this?"

"The chance to live with an extremely hot guy."

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed. Oliver blushed and glared at Ginny.

"I, uh, had a little sister before. I have baby knowledge, so I can help with the baby," Oliver said, still a bit pink from Ginny's comment. "Ginny, you know I'm too old for you," he added with a smile. "Nice try, though. Props."

"Shut up, you prat."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT GOES THERE!"

"SHUT UP, POTTER, I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Hermione, Oliver and Ginny went up the stairs to see Harry and Blaise fighting over the couch, each pulling on one end. Blaise smiled when he looked up. "Hey, Firefly." He let go of the couch, causing Harry to topple over.

"Piece of shit," he muttered as he brushed himself off. Blaise discreetly kicked him as he made his way to Oliver.

"…Got any food?"

"Willie!" Willie popped up in front of them.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do we have anything to eat?"

"Willie will come up with something, sir!" Willie piped happily and disappeared.

"I'll probably spend a couple more nights in the Burrow," Oliver said as they all started down the stairs. "Then me, you and probably you can move in here." He pointed at Ginny and Hermione.

"Have you made your decision yet, Hermione?" Ginny inquired with a hopeful look in her eyes. Hermione sighed.

"I guess…"

"Why are you guys moving?" Blaise asked, looking at anyone but Harry.

"We're keeping Oliver company until he can live on his own again. The whole Katie thing hit him hard, you know," Ginny replied.

"And the 'whole Katie thing' is _still hitting him hard_," Oliver ground out through clenched teeth while glaring at Ginny.

"Uh huh." Ginny looked at her fingernails. "Hermione, Oliver likes you."

"What!" the two of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah… Oliver, Hermione likes you, too."

"What!" the two of them repeated.

"I don't like him!"

"I don't like her!"

"Honestly, Ginny!"

"Seriously, Ginny!"

"WE DO _NOT_ LIKE EACH OTHER!"

"WE DO _NOT_ LIKE EACH OTHER!"

"…Willie hates to interrupt, sir, but sir's food is ready." Willie stood there with a platter of sandwiches, staring at Oliver with big beady brown eyes. Oliver and Hermione locked eyes for a couple seconds and looked away. Ginny and Harry smirked. Blaise dove for the sandwich platter.

"You should bring Keeper to the Burrow. I think the kids will enjoy playing with him," Hermione suggested.

"Sure, but will Keeper enjoy playing with the kids? He's never been around so many before. There's Alexis, Daniel, Violet, Ross, Mica, Jeffery and Trevor, right? It might be overwhelming."

_**Overwhelming? I've had to deal with your drunken friends, buddy.**_

"Yeah, shut up, Keeper." Ginny, Blaise, Harry and Hermione looked around the house and saw Keeper shake his paw at Oliver in a threatening manner. Blaise chuckled nervously.

"Wow. He _can_ talk." Oliver threw his hands up.

"What'd I tell you? But no, you guys think the worst and assumed I was just loony, talking to my dog."

_**Puppy.**_

"Whatever. You're three years old."

_Twenty-one in dog years. _

"Oh, bite me."

_**Fine. **_

Oliver stood up in alarm as Keeper began to trot towards him.

"It's a figure of speech. Sit."

_**No.**_

"Why do you always misbehave when I have company?" Keeper scanned the room.

_**…Sorry, I thought that ugly lady was here. What's her name? Katie, I think…** _

Everyone looked round the room at Blaise and Harry, who fell onto the ground laughing. **_You have a bunch of crackhead friends, Wood…_ **

"At least my friends don't smell other people's arses to say hello."

_**You're talking to an animal, crackhead. **_

"**You** can talk, abnormal gothic canine-creature from hell." Keeper growled at Oliver and walked out of the room.

"…That was… interesting," Hermione said as she picked up a sandwich.

_**At least I'm not fat!**_

"…I'm fat?" Hermione asked, looking to the boys and Ginny. "I'm _fat_?"

"He was talking to me. Don't worry, you're fine. At least I don't pee hunched over!" Oliver yelled to the kitchen.

_**At least I don't take a shit sitting on some bowl-thing!**_

"I give up, he'll never be tame," Oliver muttered and began eating. Blaise and Harry were now fighting because they bumped into each other while rolling around with laughter. "Keeper!" Keeper came back. "Can you shut those two up?" Keeper grinned wickedly and attacked the two quarreling boys. Hermione and Ginny giggled. Oliver smirked, picked up Keeper and began to pet him. He looked up and saw Hermione looking at him. He smiled. Hermione felt a flipping feeling in her stomach and looked away.

_**Where's Katie?**_ Keeper asked Oliver privately.

"We're over," Oliver murmured quietly.

_**She was over the whole time you were gone.**_

"With another man, right?"

_**At first I figured it was you, but then I remembered the whole tour thing.**_

"Smart dog." He stroked Keeper's back appreciatively. "You do anything to them recently?"

_**Scratched the guy up when I realized he wasn't you.**_

"Nice. Stomach." Keeper rolled onto his stomach as Oliver continued to pet him.

_**There's a vibe I get off that girl.**_

"Which one?"

_**The brown-haired one. She looks like a nice person, too.**_

"What are you getting at?"

_**Is she single? **_

"Yeah…"

_**Does she like dogs? Katie didn't like dogs… dogs didn't like her, either…** _Keeper made a snickering noise. _Ah, funny. _

"Well, she pets you, doesn't she? So she must like dogs."

_**You like her.**_

"Oh, be quiet."

_**You liiiiiiiiiiike her… admit it, Wood! **_

"I'm _attracted_ to her. There's a difference."

"Attracted to whom?" Oliver turned around and saw an amused Hermione. He had a feeling that Keeper had let her in on the conversation.

"No one you know," Oliver murmured.

_**Yeah, right.**_

"Shut it, **kreeper**."

_**Yes, Olive dearest.**_

"Off," Oliver muttered and pushed Keeper away from his lap.

Keeper grinned inside his mind. **_I never liked Katie, Oliver._ **

"I know."

_**I like her... Hermione...**_

"You're not getting her."

_**I'm not talking about me, idiot.**_

"Get out of here."

"Hey, Oliver, where's Zabini and Ginny?" Harry's voice cut through Oliver's and Keeper's conversation. Oliver and Hermione looked to each other, and then ran around the house in search of them. "Hey – where are you guys going? Wait!"

**A/N: **

**Oliver has a dog that can talk! Isn't that cute? Aaaaanyway… I decided to put in that little thing about Bill's wolf problem, since it's mentioned in book six... sorry if you haven't read up to that part, yet… **

**Thank ya… **

**FredWeasleyLover1126  
Charlie K. (The book was so sad… -sniff-)  
Be11011  
HPFreak2gd4u  
Phantominhell**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Hermione dropped the plates in Oliver's house and clutched her stomach. Oliver came running to help her.

"You okay?"

"It kicked," Hermione muttered. Oliver banished the broken dishes and brought Hermione to a chair to sit down.

"You relax. Why the hell are you setting the table, anyway?" Oliver conjured up new plates and placed them on top of the placemats on the table.

"Where's Ginny?"

"Um…" Oliver looked around in thought. "She's out with Blaise… then he's coming for lunch, I think."

"Ginny's taking advantage of you."

"Yes, well, I have Keeper to attack them if they do anything in this house." He summoned drinking glasses and levitated them on the table.

"Have you even checked Blaise yet?"

"I've only seen him a total of two times. I'll interrogate him tonight over lunch." He sat down beside Hermione on a different chair.

"Ginny'll be pissed."

"Nah, I'm just looking out for her. She'll say something like 'you're not my father' or 'who do you think you are', but, hey, whatever." The two of them sat in silence.

"Bad dog! Willie commands you to stop! Willie commands you, _down_, you – you – you… _bubotuber pus_!" The house elf and the beagle tumbled into the room in a heap. Oliver began to laugh as Hermione giggled.

"You two all right?" he asked.

"No matter how hard Willie tries, Willie cannot come to dislike the thing," Willie murmured somberly as Keeper licked her.

_**Keeper loves you too.**_

"Keeper!" Keeper pounced onto Hermione's lap at the sound of his name. Oliver smiled at the two of them, then frowned to what Keeper was saying.

_**Ohhh yeah… can you rub my –**_

"Okay, Keeper, that's enough," Oliver pushed him off of Hermione's lap. Inside Oliver's head, Keeper laughed.

_**That just shows how much you like her… beeyotch.**_

"No more T.V for you," Oliver muttered. "You're learning too many new words."

_**Beeyotch is a substitute for the word 'bitch' meaning female dog. It's not a new word… beeyotch.**_

"Oh, shut u - …Hermione, are you hearing this?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a small smile. She really didn't.

"Damn it, Keeper!"

_**Muwah-ha-ha-ha-ha.**_

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Keeper made an 'hmph' sound and trotted away. Hermione decided to poke fun at Oliver. She made a bold move and exclaimed,

"Aaah, you _like_ me!"

"Not you, too…" To break the awkward moment, Blaise and Ginny apparated into the house in front of them.

"…Why's Hermione laughing… like… that…?" Ginny asked as she sat down opposite of her.

"Oliver… likes… me…" she managed.

"I'll get the drinks…" Oliver muttered and left the table.

During dinner, Oliver made Blaise sit in front of him. He cracked his knuckles and leaned back on his chair.

"Where do you work?"

"Part time in the Ministry, part time as a bartender." Oliver glanced at Hermione who shot him a look.

"You were Slytherin, right?"

"Don't judge me because of that," he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Wasn't going to." Then, Oliver broke into a series of questions he kept pent up inside of him. "ARE YOU A VIRGIN? WHO HAVE YOU DATED IN THE PAST FIVE YEARS? WHERE DO YOU WORK AS A BARTENDER? ARE YOU –"

"Oliver." Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Sorry." Blaise looked at Ginny nervously.

'Answer', she mouthed at him.

"Um… no… I'm not a virgin…"

"Aha!" Oliver stood up.

"Neither are you, sit down and shut up!" Hermione snapped angrily. "Continue, Blaise…"

"Um… okay… I dated, um, one of the other bartenders at the club for about a year and a half…"

"Which one?" Ginny cut in.

"Um… Laur –" Ginny gasped.

"That bitch." Blaise held in laughter and squeezed her hand under the table.

"I work at _Atlantis_… it's a Muggle club."

"Who did you lose your virginity to and when?" Oliver demanded. Blaise reddened.

"Is that information really necessary?"

"Are you giving me attitude?"

"What if I am?"

"Listen, buddy –"

"Blaise!" Ginny snapped.

"Oliver!" Hermione growled. Blaise and Oliver, who were both standing up, flipped each other off and left the table in opposite directions.

"You get Oliver, I'll take Blaise," Ginny muttered and took off after her boyfriend. Hermione sighed and walked over to Oliver, who was out on the balcony.

"Blaise?" Ginny asked softly.

"Mm hmm?"

"You know that Oliver's just looking out for me, right?" Blaise looked at her and stretched his arms out for a hug.

"Yeah, I know." He kissed the top of her head, feeling a little guilty. Lucius Malfoy's words at their last meeting rang through his head. _I want her by the end of the year. Five months._ …And Blaise was falling in love with her already after being with her for two weeks.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?" He turned around and saw Hermione standing there. The wind made her hair fly around in all directions.

"Don't you think you were a little… harsh on him?" Oliver shrugged.

"Not really. You should've seen what I did to Fred and George with the whole Alicia and Angie thing." He beckoned her closer. Hermione squeezed in between Oliver and the balcony railing. Oliver rest his chin on the top of her head. "Five months…" he breathed out softly.

"Pardon?"

"You're having the baby in five months." Hermione nodded her head and leaned back against Oliver's chest. They went back inside after a couple minutes. "Sorry," Oliver muttered when he reached the living room, where Ginny and Blaise were.

"Yeah… me, too…" Blaise said. Oliver pointed at him and laughed.

"You're whipped!"

"Shut up." Blaise looked at his watch. "Oh, crap… I'm late for work… I've gotta go." He kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Thanks for lunch. Bye." With a _crack_, he disapparated. Oliver hastily took his hand back from Hermione's when Ginny turned to look at them.

"Isn't Blaise awesome?" With a squeal, she skipped up the stairs. Oliver and Hermione looked at each other, shared a smile and went their separate ways. Hermione winced on her way up the stairs.

"Kicked again?" Oliver asked from across the room on the other staircase. Hermione nodded and continued up the stairs. Oliver frowned and turned to go into his room. "This is stupid," he murmured and changed into jeans and a muscle shirt. He was going to some get-together with Puddlemere United.

"Ginny, you're sure you don't wanna come?" he called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll stay over at the Burrow for a while," she replied from her room.

"Okay." Oliver waited for Hermione. He smiled when he saw her, wearing a peasant skirt and a fitted shirt. Her stomach bulged out slightly on account of her pregnancy.

"I'm only going to stop you from getting drunk and sleeping with various girls. Remember that," Hermione muttered. Oliver smiled.

"Social enough?"

"Oh, shut up, Oliver." He laughed and nodded.

"Okay, hang on to me. You don't know where to apparate." Hermione did as she was told and, with a _crack_, they appeared in a mansion. "This is our leading Chaser's house… Dimitrius Andrich." He looked through the crowd of dancing people. "He's over there. Come on." Oliver took Hermione's hand and waved at people who greeted him.

"Are all these people Quidditch Players from your team?" Hermione asked in awe. Oliver laughed.

"Oh, God, no. Probably some people from Appleby, some from Moose Jaw – Canadian team, Hermione," he added at the confused look on Hermione's face. "Hey, Andrich."

"Wood, ya made it!"

"It seems I did. Dim, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, Dimitrius Andrich."

"Pleasure," Dim said and shook Hermione's hand. "Krista." A girl with long blonde hair turned around. "This is Oliver Wood, the Keeper of our team. Wood, my girlfriend Krista Swiff."

"I've heard a lot about you," Oliver said kindly, shaking Krista's hand.

"Good or bad?" Krista inquired, narrowing her eyes at Dimitrius, who grinned and began talking to some other people.

"A bit of both," Oliver answered. "This is my guest, Hermione Granger."

"The author? Oh, my God!" Krista shook Hermione's hand enthusiastically. "I've read most of your books! …You're bigger in person, no offence." Hermione just smiled at her.

"Krista Swiff, the legendary Charms Professor at Beauxbatons."

"I'm hardly legendary." Krista then went on a random rant about Fleur Delacour and how she stole every single boyfriend of hers.

"Uh – we know Fleur," Oliver cut in. "She's my friend's wife."

"You know Bill Weasley?" Krista's eyes went wide.

"We know _all_ the Weasleys, actually," Hermione said. Krista nodded.

"Yes, yes, Ron Weasley… best friends, no?" Hermione nodded her head, making her brown curls bob up and down.

"Hey, I'll be right back, okay, 'Mione? Want anything to drink?" Oliver asked.

"I'll just have a butterbe-"

"No alcohol," he interrupted.

"Oliver, it hardly has any!"

"Four percent. I'm not taking the risk." Oliver shook his head and crossed his arms. "Anything else?"

"Gillywater," Hermione muttered. Oliver smiled and walked away.

"No alcohol?" Krista asked as they sat down on a couch. "Are you pregnant, or something?" Hermione looked at her sideways, then Krista gasped. "Oh, I remember! Most unfortunate… but you're with Oliver now, right? He _must_ treat you well."

"Oh, we're not… we're not together." Krista sank against the back of the couch.

"Shame. You two compliment each other very well."

"Yes, well… we're still recovering from our past rocky relationships," Hermione said. Krista nodded.

"I totally understand that."

"So… you've hit the jackpot, Dim," Oliver said by the drink table. "You've got a girl that's beautiful and smart."

"So do you," Dimitrius commented. "Granger's an author, isn't she?"

"We aren't going out," Oliver said flatly. "She's with me as a friend, making sure I don't get piss drunk and the sort. Besides, the whole thing with Katie's still bugging me."

"You'll move on eventually… but God, Krista's great."

"Seems like it. A blond that's smart. I never knew it was possible."

"You're thinking of the typical stereotype blond. Not all of them are stupid. Just a select few… like that Death Eater Malfoy, for example." Oliver chuckled and poured the Gillywater for Hermione.

"Careful what you say, though. Who knows, there might be some Death Eater on a Quidditch Team." Dim nodded his head and looked around the room.

"You can't be too careful. I swear my mother questioned Krista for five hours the first time I brought her. Not that it was any different for me when she took me to hers…" Oliver laughed. "Oh, shut up. Your girlfriends' parents probably did the same to you!"

"No, they all thought I was a good little boy until I supposedly 'broke, ripped and stepped on their hearts' when I dumped them."

"You mean you never got questioned?" Dim asked, surprised, as they walked back to Krista and Hermione.

"It was probably because I'm in the line of 'good pure-blood families'… or maybe it's because my family's really close to the Weasleys and Longbottoms," Oliver replied. "Here you go, Hermione."

"Thanks." As Oliver plunked into the seat next to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders, Dimitrius sat down opposite of him.

"So, what'd you two talk about while we were gone?" Dim inquired as he took a sip of firewhisky.

"Girl stuff. Don't worry about it, baby." Krista said with a sickly sweet smile. Dim narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know that look. That's your 'we-were-talking-about-sexy-guys-other-than-you' look."

"Sexy guys, eh? Like who?" Oliver took his arm back and hunched his back over, leaning slightly.

"Oh, you know… Muggle movie stars like Orlando Bloom…"

"Like who?" Oliver and Dim asked at the same time.

"That elf in Lord of the Rings."

"That guy's a poof. Oh, look at me! I can shoot arrows from my bow! I have long, flow-y blond hair that's always neat and tidy! I –"

"You're jealous," Hermione laughed. "Aw, Oliver's jealous!" She reached over and pinched his cheeks.

"I'm _not_ jealous." Oliver leaned back on the couch, crossed his arms and pouted. "And don't touch my cheeks. My cheeks are sensitive. I have to put moisturizer on them every night."

"…Gross," Dim said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Kidding, Andrich." A slow song by the Weird Sisters came on.

"Ooh! Dance with me!" Krista dragged a protesting Dimitrius away from Oliver and Hermione.

"Let's go," Hermione said, taking Oliver hand and pulling him to the direction of Krista and Dim.

"Aw, come on, I can't dance!"

"I've seen you at school dances, Oliver Wood, and _you were dancing perfectly fine_!" Oliver looked down at his feet as he wrapped his arms about Hermione's waist.

"Busted." Swaying to the song, Oliver and Hermione locked eyes with each other. They both noticed how well their bodies fitted each other. Hermione broke eye contact with Oliver and brought her hands from his neck to her chest, then leaned against him. Out of the corner of his right eye, Oliver saw Dimitrius grinning, looking at him and giving him the thumbs-up sign like a twelve-year-old who just received his first kiss from a girl older than he was.

Oliver looked away from him and rest his chin on Hermione's brunette locks as he did at lunch on the balcony.

When they got home, it was well over ten o'clock – the time they told Ginny they would be back. Oliver stopped Hermione in front of her bedroom and looked at her with dark eyes.

"…Can I kiss you?" he asked softly. Hermione's breathing changed.

"Oliver… I don't think…"

"It's okay." He reached out and caressed her cheek gently. "Good night, Hermione." He waited for her to go into her room before turning on his heel to head to his own.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oooookay! There you have... chapter six. Keeper's such an obnoxious puppy. I blubber his character. Mahahahahaha!**

**Thank ya...**

**Kichou  
Charlie K.  
be11011**

**RnR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You know what's funny? Keeper kind of reminds me of Brian in Family Guy… the talking dog… hahaha cool… **

**Chapter Seven **

"SECTUSEMPRA!"

Blaise grabbed at his chest and fell to the floor as blood spurted out of him. He cried out as Draco Malfoy flipped him over and stepped on his wound.

"You're a blood traitor." He hissed. "You can't possibly tell me you can't do this because... because you're in love with her!"

"I just bloody did," Blaise growled. Malfoy sealed Blaise's new wound, then he pulled him to his feet and pointed to the tattoo of the Skull with a snake tongue protruding out of it.

"Don't forget where your loyalties lie, Zabini."

"Loyalty? To your lot?" Blaise laughed harshly. "The only person I'm loyal to is myself." He pushed Malfoy's hands away from him and walked out of the manor, changing his t-shirt.

"_I haven't dismissed you yet, you incompetent_-"

"Fuck you," Blaise retorted as his car roared to life. "I'll disembowel you later. I have business to attend to."

"SEARCH THE HOUSE!" Malfoy called after him. With rock music blaring from Blaise's car, he drove off, leaving Malfoy in exhaust soot. He made one stop before going to the Ministry to work with Percy.

"No - Forests, you don't understand! This cauldron is anti-explode! It could - damn it!"

"Business not so good, Perce?" Blaise asked as he tossed his jean jacket on the counter.

"Ministry of Bosnia doesn't want the new cauldrons - says they're better off with their old, exploding ones," Percy muttered.

"LAAAAND!" someone shouted and dropped to the floor from a broomstick. "God, I've been flying for hours. What's up, Perce?"

"Hey, Oliver," Percy said without looking up form an order form.

"...Bla...bini? What're you doing here?" Oliver stood up from the marble ground and brushed himself off.

"I work with him," Blaise replied, nodding at Percy who was yelling at one of the staff members that a page in the order book was missing.

"I see. Percy!" Oliver threw something at him, which he caught. "Your mum said that the weather was gonna get a bit nippy. Told me to bring you that."

"A green knitted jumper. Nice," Blaise commented. "You know, I think that was extremely fashionable back in the late 1980's..."

"Like you would know. You weren't even ten yet," Percy muttered.

"I was eight or nine, big deal."

"It would seem you two have, uh... been reacquainted recently," Percy said with suspiciously narrowed eyes.

"Oh, we're more than 'reacquainted'," Oliver said.

"Yeah, we're sex buddies."

"Secretly, though."

"Well... not anymore, love... you just told Percy."

"_You _told Percy, dear."

"Oh, cuddle muffin, no, I think you did." Percy stared at his best friend and his co-worker. He wasn't the only one. People all over the Ministry had stopped to look at them.

"...Cuddle muffin, Zabini?"

"Oh, shut up."

"So... you and me are sex buddies, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Do you normally -"

"Wood?"

"Yes, baby."

"Shut up."

"Make me, honeybunch." Ginny, who had apparated with Hermione before their banter, stared openly, wide-eyed at her boyfriend. Oliver bit down laughter as he saw the expression on her face. Blaise didn't see her.

"Maybe I will."

"Hi, Ginny!" Oliver greeted happily. Blaise froze and turned around. He waved meekly at her.

"Um... hey..."

"It's been fun, but... I gotta run. Ciao, lover!" Oliver sang as he skipped away with Hermione.

"I can't believe you did that… you two were like another Fred and George," Hermione laughed and collapsed onto a bench beside Oliver. He looked at her.

"Why can't you believe it?" She shrugged.

"I've always seen you as the type of guy who... I don't know..."

"Who what?"

"A guy who had no sense of humor," she finished bluntly. Oliver quirked an eyebrow.

"What made you think that?" Hermione shrugged again.

"The fact that you're the hot-tempered, stiff Quidditch Captain that I knew in Hogwarts."

"I'm not the same hot-tempered stiff, Quidditch Captain that you knew in Hogwarts," Oliver pointed out.

"No, you're not," Hermione said quietly. She leaned against Oliver's open shoulder while rubbing her stomach. Oliver absently curled his fingers in her hair and kissed her temple. He threw an arm around her shoulder and sighed into her neck. "Oliver…"

"Can't you stop talking for once?" Oliver asked, jokingly before he leaned in and kissed Hermione firmly on the mouth. She stared at him as he did this and, eventually closed her eyes. Oliver pulled her closer and took her bottom lip into his mouth. He ran his tongue over it as Hermione gave a quiet moan of pleasure. Oliver pulled her onto his lap and gently parted her lips with his tongue. Hermione pulled away.

"People are looking," she murmured.

"Let them look," Oliver breathed with darkened eyes before kissing her again.

"_Viktor_ is over there!" That got Oliver's attention. He snapped his head around and turned his alert on.

"Where?" Hermione pointed down the street to someone that sure was getting a lot of attention from his girlfriend… or fiancée.

"Come on. We're going back to the house." Once they apparated, Hermione slipped on something, shrieked and, before she could hit the ground, was caught. Oliver set her upright before crouching and examining the wet spot on the ground. He backed up immediately and shouted out,

"KEEPER! WILLIE!" Both of them came at the same time.

_**The hell do you want? **_

"Yes, sir?" Oliver pointed to the pool of blood from the front door to the middle of the living room.

"What happened? Who was here?"

"Willie saw no one, sir," Willie answered, looking at the floor.

**_Neither did _ _I._** Oliver stood still for a couple seconds, staring at Willie. She never looked at the floor when she spoke to Oliver.

"Okay. Willie, clean this up. Hermione, someone could still be in here. Stay in my sight. Keeper –"

_**Yeah, yeah.**_ He began to sniff the blood, snorted and straightened himself. _**It was a dark curse. Not unforgivable, though, mind you, so it couldn't have been the Cruciatus Curse. **_

"Thanks," Oliver said, conjuring up a vile and taking a blood sample. "Keeper, watch Hermione while I bring this in to McGonagall."

_**I thought you wanted nothing to do with the Order? That's what you said last year when your sis – **_

"Blood is in my house, Keeper," Oliver interrupted, glaring at him. "I need to find out whose it is. Be back soon, stay alert." He apparated to Hogsmeade and walked through the sunny streets down to Hogwarts, where Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was preparing for the next school year starting in September.

"How do I know you isn't a spy?" Filch asked at the entrance of the school. Oliver gaped at him.

"Because I'm Oliver-fricking-Wood!" Oliver explained for the fifth time desperately.

"I'm aware of who you are, boy! And I happen to know your middle name ain't… '_Fricking'_…"

"Argus that will do!" Oliver breathed in relief as he caught sight of Professor McGonagall. "Wood, come in." Filch walked away, muttering to himself – or Mrs. Norris, who was by his feet. "What can I do for you?" Oliver took the vial of blood out of his pocket.

"I need this analyzed. I was going to do it myself, but… I… I can't bring myself to do it anymore. It scares me now, Professor," he admitted, holding it out to her.

"The loss of Elizabeth struck the school hard as well, Oliver… however, you really should think of rejoining the Order." McGonagall patted Oliver's shoulder before taking the blood sample. "To my office, if you will." Oliver followed her through the all-too familiar school.

"She was only thirteen," he whispered softly. "Why did it have to be her? There were plenty of other kids in Hogsmeade!"

"Oliver, we went through this…"

"And it's the exact reason I don't want anything to do with the Order anymore! 'Rule number one-hundred-and-fourteen: you aren't allowed to love'. What kind of bullshit is that? Without love, where would this world be? Without love, how could you make sons and daughters, continue your bloodline?"

"Wood, love is a weakness, and –"

"I came here to get that sample analyzed… not to get lectured about something I've heard dozens of times in psychiatry, which, by the way, I _didn't_ _need_." McGonagall took out her wand and sighed.

"Oh, believe me, Wood, you needed it. _Inferre_. It's going to take a couple minutes."

"I didn't need the psychiatrist. I was fine by myself."

"You were throwing things all over the place."

"Then get me to bloody anger management, not psychiatry! 'Oliver, tell yourself you love yourself. No one hates you. The world cares about you'. Well, it was a bunch of _bullshit_, just like that stupid _love_ rule you made for the Order. What about Tonks and Charlie? Bill and Fleur? Ron and Luna?"

"_Tonks, Charlie, Bill and Fleur are married! They were married before the guidebook was made!_"

"Ron and Luna, then!"

"OLIVER SCOTT WOOD!"

"Minerva Artemis McGonagall," Oliver snapped tersely. " Elizabeth was my sister. I couldn't help but love her. You can't possibly tell me that I'm not allowed to love my family." The response he got was harsh.

"Not unless they're in the Order. Then no, you can't love them. No connection to them whatsoever." Oliver glared at McGonagall.

A holographic-like head popped out of the now-glowing-green vial of blood, showing… Blaise Zabini. McGonagall looked at him sideways.

"Do you know him? He looks somewhat familiar…"

"Oh, I know him." He took the vial again and sprinted away. "Fuck the love rule..."

"Kids," McGonagall muttered and went back to paper work.

"GINNY!" Oliver kicked off his shoes and ran up the stairs by two's. He threw the door open and ran in, stopping dead in his tracks. Blaise fell off of Ginny and onto the hardwood flooring. Hermione, at the sound of it, came up beside Oliver.

"…Ooh…" Oliver, however, pulled Blaise up by the collar and dragged him away.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing to a chair.

"What'd I do?" Blaise asked, slightly confused.

"SIT!" Oliver pushed him down.

"What the hell?"

"Are you trying to frame me, or something?" Oliver paced back and forth in front of him with his 'crazed-Quidditch-Captain-face' on.

"I ask again, _what'd I do_?"

"You came into my house when no one was home. You left a trail of blood from the front door to the living room and, I noticed as I went through the front door, that there's more blood along the sidewalk, leading to my house and away from it."

"What are you now, a bloody interrogator?" Blaise demanded. "Normally if someone saw blood, they would actually help the person that was bleeding so furiously!"

"You seemed perfectly fine to me, snogging Ginny up in her room and all! What the hell are you doing?"

"Look, I got into a little… fight. I came here to see Ginny; I stopped in the living room since she wasn't home, so I went back to my car, okay?" Oliver narrowed his eyes at Blaise.

"Get out of here." Blaise stood up, pushed past Oliver and left through the front door. "Willie." The house elf popped in. "You were here, right? You never miss a thing. Hardly. Who was here?" Willie fidgeted around nervously. "…Willie?"

"Willie cannot say!"

"Willie, tell me right now."

"Willie can't, sir! Master told me not to speak a word of it, sir!" Oliver's gaze softened.

"You have a master?" Willie squeaked and hid behind a couch as Oliver moved towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Willie. Who's your master? Who's your owner? Is it Blaise Zabini?" Willie nodded quickly, squealed and, with a familiar _crack_, disappeared.

Oliver, still crouching in the spot from where he had been talking to Willie at, sighed and fell back onto his butt to sit. Remembering something, he headed for his bedroom.

Oliver rummaged around his drawers until he finally found what he was looking for. He glanced at his watch and pulled the chain over his head.

"Four turns," he muttered, spinning the ornament on the necklace. Around him, he saw Keeper chasing Willie around the room and exiting. He saw Ginny practicing singing. When she left, the spinning stopped.

Oliver tucked the time turner into his shirt and left the room, looking around. He ran down the stairs to the living room and hid behind a counter until he heard the door open. "Should have been three turns," Oliver said to himself, seeing that it had taken an hour.

"Oh, shit." Blaise looked around him at the pools of blood he had brought into the house. Coughing, he continued to walk inside to the living room, where Oliver had first found the blood. Blaise glanced at the ceiling and disappeared. Oliver went up the un-creaking stairs quietly. Hearing noise in his room, he quickened the pace a little. "Damn it." Oliver ducked into the washroom as Blaise ran out of the room. He brought his wand out. "Scourgify."

"Master Zabini!"

"…Willie?"

"What are you doing here?"

"…Willie! Listen, is anyone in the house?" Willie looked at the ground. "Willie, I command you to answer my question."

"…No, master."

"Good. Please, Willie, for your sake, stay out of my way. You are not to tell anyone I was here. Got it?"

"Master –"

"Willie, give me your word. Now."

"Willie gives you her word, master," Willie said quietly, still not looking at Blaise. "But that will not stop me from saying you have chosen the wrong path!"

"I didn't choose it, Willie," Blaise said and took off for Hermione's room. Oliver followed, passing Willie.

"Sir!" Oliver turned around and put a finger to his lips and continued to chase Blaise down the hall. Blaise soon came out of Hermione's room and did the cleaning spell. Then he headed to Ginny's. Each search took at least half an hour. By this time, Oliver was already flying from the Burrow to the Ministry, where Percy and Blaise worked.

Blaise came out of Ginny's room holding a book with a phoenix on the cover, checked his watch and bolted down the hallway, past Oliver who had jumped into Hermione's room.

"Willie, clean everything from Ginny's room. Now," he ordered and jumped down the staircase. Oliver heard the engine roar as he zoomed away. Oliver examined the railing and saw a red liquid dripping from it. He glanced at the wall and saw a bloody handprint.

"…Zabini, what the hell have you been doing," he whispered. Oliver looked out the window and saw Blaise's car. He quickly jumped behind a couch as he burst into the living room again.

"Holy shit, you're gonna get yourself caught," he muttered to himself and took a shirt off of the banister. When he left, Oliver examined that as well. He saw the same result as the hand railing and the wall. Blood.

Hermione and another Oliver appeared. Time-Turning-Oliver heard the familiar _crack_, the familiar shriek and the familiar slip. He bolted up the stairs and hid in his room for the remaining two hours, wondering why Blaise's shirt had been bloody, why _he_ was bloody and who he had gotten into a 'fight' with. A phoenix journal from Ginny's room, that's what he had taken. When the other Oliver got into the room and turned the time turner, Oliver came out of hiding.

**A/N: **

**Chapter seven is finite! Yay for Hermione and Oliver! Hahaha I liked the banter between Oliver and Blaise in the beginning. I was laughing the whole time I was typing it out. **

**Thank ya… **

**A.  
Charlie K.  
Kichou  
be11011**

**RnR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"God damn it, Ginny, I'm telling you, he took the Handbook! _I saw him!_"

"The bloody Handbook is right – here!" Ginny whipped her hand out of her bag and shoved the Phoenix book underneath his nose. "Besides – how did _you_ know it's the Order of the Phoenix Handbook?"

"Because I was _in_ the Order."

"I never saw you at the meetings. I never saw you fighting the Death Eaters."

"Well, would you believe me if I said I was undercover? It would have been bad for my career, not to mention it would endanger me. Picking off a famous Quidditch Player isn't hard to do, especially if he or she is on a broomstick. You lose balance, and that's it. You're done."

"You could have told me," she muttered.

"I couldn't see anyone but Lupin and McGonagall. I _used_ to be able to see Tonks, but then she and Lupin broke up. She married your brother and I couldn't talk to her anymore. I'm pretty sure she told Charlie, though."

"This is stupid. Why would Blaise take it in the first place?"

"THINK, GINNY! Blaise – Slytherin. Slytherin – Voldemort. Voldemort _– Death Eaters_."

"He doesn't have the Mark," Ginny pointed out. "You saw him swimming in the lake."

"He could have hidden it with a simple spell," Oliver countered, folding his arms across his chest. "Stop seeing him, or I take the matter to Lupin, who will probably take it to McGonagall."

**_No business with the Order, my ass._**

"And don't forget rule one-hundred-and-fourteen. Forbidden to love," Oliver said tersely, ignoring Keeper before slamming Ginny's door.

"YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE!" she screamed after him. "URGING HERMIONE INTO BEING WITH YOU!"

"I'm letting Hermione decide for herself! Do _not_ bring her into this!"

"IT'S STILL GOING AGAINST RULE ONE-HUNDRED-AND-FOURTEEN!"

"I'M NOT ASKING HER TO FUCKING LOVE ME!" Oliver snapped viciously, finally cracking. Ginny had come out of her room and had a few stray tears down her cheeks. "Ginny, you've gone in too deep."

"I know what love is, Oliver. It's when you see the person, and you can't breathe. It's when you're overcome with happiness and nothing else around you matters except you and the person. That's how I feel when I'm around Blaise and nothing can stop it."

"Are you sure that's how Blaise feels when he's around _you_?" Oliver shot back. "Has he told you that he loves you? Has he told you that he'd do anything for you, even die?" When Ginny didn't answer, Oliver scoffed and continued down the stairs. "I didn't think so." When he got to the bottom of the staircase, Hermione was there with her arms crossed, looking deep in thought. "Hey," Oliver said softly.

"Ginny's right, Oliver." Oliver blinked.

"Sorry?"

"She's right. I'm going against the Order's rules with this… I can't, Oliver…" Oliver tightened his jaw and turned to the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen. Dinner's going to be ready in an hour." When Hermione followed him, she saw him taking a piece of meat and chopping it with a big cleaver mercilessly with a grim expression plastered on his face.

"Oliver?"

"Mm hmm?" He took another slab of pork and practically threw the knife through it.

"You understand, don't you?" Chop.

"Of course." Chop.

"Need any help with dinner?"

"No." Chop.

"Oh… okay…" Hermione then left, feeling hurt. If Oliver really had been in the Order of the Phoenix, he should have just let it go.

"You know…" Hermione turned back to look at Oliver. "You really didn't go by the rules either with Viktor. Now look. He's a Death Eater and you're pregnant with his child. I don't see what the problem is. I'm an ex-Order, he's a Death Eater." Oliver took the pan of pork and carried it outside to the barbeque pit. "That's how I'm picturing Ginny's relationship with Blaise. She can find someone better than him. We're having The Weasley boys over, by the way, so don't bother cleaning up the living room."

"You know me too well," Hermione said bluntly. Oliver chuckled half-heartedly and ignited the barbeque. He leaned back against a tree and sighed. "Why are you barbequing instead of using magic?"

"I never cook with magic. Hermione, it's been two weeks since… since I kissed you. Haven't you even thought about it?" Hermione watched the fire spread through the grill.

"All the time," she said quietly. "I really don't think I'm ready for another relationship, Oliver." He looked at the ground. "I really like you, but…"

"It's okay." Oliver pushed off of the tree and went to put the meat on the grill. When Hermione opened her mouth again, Oliver laughed and interrupted. "I told you, it's okay." He smiled at her. Hermione made notice that it seemed forced and looked out to the ocean.

"Your house is in a beautiful location."

"Yeah. That's mainly the reason why I got this house in particular. I usually walk through the woods over there to think, or just sit by the edge of my dock. It really is a beautiful place. People are just caught up in too many affairs to see it." He took off his shirt and tossed it away. He stepped into the lake and sat down in the wet sand.

"The food's going to catch fire." Oliver looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Okay, so maybe I use a _little_ magic." Hermione kicked off her sandals and approached Oliver with her skirt pulled up to her knees and crouched down next to him.

"You _do _understand, though, right?"

"I understand more than anyone," Oliver replied, looking at the purple-pink-orange-and-red sunset. "I've never told anyone about this before. Lupin and McGonagall are the only ones that know." Oliver took a deep breath before continuing his story.

"It was last year. I was already suspected as part of the Order, but I went on with my daily doings, including taking my sister out to Diagon Alley every week and pretending I didn't know anything that was going on. I… I was actually captured one day. They forced it out of me, who I cared for the most in my life. I couldn't fight it."

"Who'd you say? Katie?" Hermione inquired. Oliver looked up, startled.

"No. Just because she was my girlfriend didn't make her the most important person in my life. I said my little sister… Elizabeth. After that, they started asking me about the Order. I told them I didn't know anything." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "McGonagall and Lupin came and erased all their memories. One got away. He kidnapped my sister when she went back to Hogwarts during a Hogsmeade trip. He killed her and hid the body. I found some blood before, but no Elizabeth. I had to analyze the sample before it could be confirmed. Lupin found the body in the Forbidden Forest, near the outskirts of Hogsmeade. I found the kidnapper the day after Lupin found Elizabeth."

"Who was it? What happened to him?"

"Dolohov. Dead. I killed him. I quit the Order the next day. Lupin and McGonagall didn't question why I did it. The reason was obvious." Oliver stood up. "I better check on the food." He watched as Hermione walked back to the house and looked back to the water. Off of the dock, he dove in to clear his thoughts. The barbeque _was_ magick'ed, after all. From the lake, Oliver spotted Blaise's car coming into the driveway. He swam quickly to shore and sprinted towards the house.

"ZABINI!" Blaise saw him coming and turned around. "You've got a whole lot of nerve, coming back here again." Blaise just looked at him with no expression on his face. "I know you're a Death Eater."

"So turn me in," Blaise hissed.

"I used the Time Turner to the time when you came into the house last week," Oliver continued, ignoring him. "I saw you and Willie talking and I saw you taking a book from Ginny's room. Wanna explain?"

"I would really love to, but I can't."

"No, I meant do you wanna explain why you haven't killed me, her or Hermione yet? Wanna explain why you're dating her?" Blaise looked around the house, then back at Oliver and sighed.

"Oliver, you know how it is to have a loved one taken from you, right? Don't look so surprised how I know – I… I've been a Death Eater since my seventh year. That's part of the reason. Now, listen, I _really_ like Ginny. If you want to help me out a little, go to _Atlantis_ today or Saturday, five o'clock to two thirty A.M. You know where it is, right?" Oliver stared at Blaise suspiciously.

"How do I know this isn't a trap or something?"

"Because we have something mutual. Your sister, my siblings. Come into the backdoor in the Alleyway," Blaise added quietly, taking another look around. He got back into his car and turned on the engine.

"Wait – aren't you taking Ginny out tonight?" Blaise shook his head and gave a small smile.

"What I just told you… that's what I came here for. See you, cuddle muffin." With that, he drove off. Oliver laughed lightly and looked up to Ginny's window.

At nine o'clock, Oliver apparated to a Muggle Alley behind _Atlantis_ and saw Blaise taking his smoke break.

"You smoke?" Blaise looked up abruptly, sighed and threw the cigarette to the ground.

"Started recently," he replied and took out another one. Oliver walked over to him, yanked it out of his mouth and tossed it into the garbage can.

"It's not good for you." Blaise looked at Oliver strangely and stood up.

"Okay, the information I'm telling you is strictly Death Eater confidential. You need to take it to the Order." Oliver stiffened.

"I'm not in the Order." Blaise furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? But… last year…"

"I quit after the incident with my sister," Oliver said. "I haven't been in it since. Am I still suspected?" Blaise shrugged.

"I don't think so. But do this for Ginny. If you love Ginny, you'll do this." Oliver looked around and breathed out heavily.

"For Ginny," he muttered. "Okay, what is it?"

"Not here." Oliver followed Blaise to the club and into the employee's washroom. "People watch me. I can't say anything in the open. That's why I was so… iffy at your place. Other Death Eaters could have been around the area," Blaise explained. "See, I'm not a Death Eater by will. I, uh, sort of got forced to do it, and I'm pretty rebellious against them, so they don't trust me at all." He ran a hand through his curly dark brown hair. "They've got my brother and my sister and they want the names of people in the Order in exchange."

"So you've basically got no choice if you want your brother or sister back?"

"Exactly. If I give them the names of people in the Order by December thirty-first, they won't hurt or kill Mariel or Joseph."

"How old are they?" Oliver asked. Blaise shook his head.

"Joseph just turned fourteen last month… he wasn't here for his birthday… he was in the same year as your sister." Blaise let out a soft chuckle. "He had an obsessive crush on her, you know." Oliver smiled.

"She talked about a guy she liked. She said it was hard, because it was 'forbidden'. So it was either a Slytherin, or a best friend's boyfriend. Maybe it was your brother. It doesn't matter now, though…" Blaise looked around the small bathroom again.

"Mariel's ten. She shouldn't be with the Death Eaters in the first place. She should have been with me. Both of them should have."

"What happened?"

"My mother's recent boyfriend is a Death Eater. He told me to go out with my friends and he'd bring them to the beach. Me, being the idiotic shit head I am, listened to him. When I got home, my mum's dead, the kids are gone and no sign of Quinton anywhere." Blaise leaned against the sink.

"My dad fell off of his broom in a freak accident a couple years ago. My mum died soon after Elizabeth. I think it was too much for her."

"What happened to your dad wasn't a freak accident," Blaise blurted out. "He was suspected in the Order as well."

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Oliver yelled out and punched the wall in anger. "Everything just leads back to the fucking Order! Why was your sister killed? The Order. Why was your father killed? THE ORDER. Why is your mother dead? Because her youngest child and husband died because of the _fucking Order_."

"Calm down," Blaise consoled and pushed off against the cabinet underneath the sink. "Are you going to tell them or what?"

"I'm going to tell them. I'm going to fucking tell them to shove it up their –"

"I meant the little bit about the conflict of my brother and sister against the Order," Blaise said in exasperation.

"Oh. Yeah, I will. Just don't… don't hurt Ginny. I know how important siblings are. Is… that all?" Blaise nodded his head, unlocked the door and stepped out followed by Oliver.

"Don't forget."

"I won't. Stop smoking."

"Can't promise you anything," Blaise said with a smile. "I've gotta get back to work. See you."

"Yeah." Oliver stepped back into the Alley and apparated back to his house.

"Where'd you go?" Oliver spun around and spotted Ginny sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Out," Oliver replied.

"Where?"

"Out."

"With who?"

"People." Oliver took a bottle of water from the fridge and, before Ginny could say anything else, apparated to Hogsmeade.

When he got to the Castle, he remembered that school had started already and kids were scattered in the hallway. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was just five minutes before curfew and made his way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Mr. Wood!" the Fat Lady sang. Oliver nodded his head.

"I don't have the password, Miss. My brother's in there, Michael Wood, sixth year?"

"Oh, very well." The portrait slid open. Oliver smiled in thanks to the Fat Lady and stepped through.

"Oliver!" Michael stood up off the couch, letting his girlfriend drop to the floor. "Sorry, Ashley…"

"It's okay. Go say hi to your brother." As they exchanged handshakes, Oliver cut to the chase.

"I'm not here to see you, Mike… no offence."

"None taken. What's up?"

"I happen to receive _all_ of your Detention letters. What's McGonagall's latest password?"

"Is this all you need?"

"Yeah."

"_Kill Snape_."

"Are you serious?" Michael laughed and nodded. "Okay… walk with me there, I want to talk to you. It's been, like, forever."

"Yeah, well, you don't visit the Clearwater's anymore." Michael gestured to Ashley, who was talking to Shane Prewitt, a great-nephew of Mrs. Weasley's. The two of them, Oliver and Mike, walked out of the portrait hole and down the corridors.

"How was your summer, Mike?"

"Kind of hard… you weren't around to laugh with. Elizabeth wasn't around to tease. Mum wasn't around to annoy. Dad… well, I'm used to dad not being there. It was still pretty hard to believe, though… there were five of us. Now there's… now there's only two." Oliver nodded and looked at his brother. They were the same height, 5'10.

"You're almost done with Hogwarts. How's the Gobstones coming?" Michael, unlike Oliver, was more into intellectual games like Wizard's Chess or Gobstones. He was trying to be Eileen Prince's top scores.

"I'm nearly there," Michael said. "It's hard. Kill Snape." The gargoyle leapt aside and Michael looked at Oliver. "You good from here?"

"Of course. Come back from Christmas, okay? I'm at my… big… house-thing. Can't really call it a house, it's pretty big…" Michael smiled and clasped his older brother on the shoulder.

"Can I bring Ashley?"

"You've been with her the whole summer!"

"Don't _you_ have another girlfriend yet?"

"I'm working on it…"

"Who?"

"Granger."

"The author?"

"Yeah."

"Whew, she's _hot_."

"Get out of here, Mike."

**A/N: **

**Sorry… I had a block… **

**Thank you… **

**Kichou  
amrawo  
Charlie K.  
be11011  
xohugzxkissezox7  
CrazyinLuv185  
soopaflie  
SpikesDreamer: **_Great Oliver/Hermione you've got going!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okie dokie, this is Aycee's boyfriend Drew, and I'm competing against mzunderstood333's boyfriend. I AM TOTALLY BETTER THAN YOU DRAY. Mm… I also found a mistake, Aycee, you bad, bad, girl. ((Slaps butt)) Mariel is Ginny's friend, Marie is Blaise's little sister. My writing is oddly similar to hers… but I don't read HP, so sorry if I get some facts wrong. Here's chapter nine… it has some sex in it, nearing the end. It's a short scene, though. **

**Chapter Nine **

"Excuse me?" Minerva McGonagall stared at Oliver. Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm rejoining the Order, and I don't need you guys to help me with this one mission. All I need is Potter, and I know he'd back me up on this."

"Potter is likely to think whatever it is that the rest of the Weasleys think, Wood. Besides, it doesn't matter. You and Potter up against a handful of Death Eaters? You wouldn't last five minutes."

"Why don't you have any faith? Ever since Dumbledore died, you've been minding the school and _only_ the school, leaving everything to Lupin to be done! The only time I saw or heard you helping was with Elizabeth, and all you did was erase their memory!"

"You're one to talk, you quit the Order!" Oliver hurled a chair across the room and into the fire.

"I DID IT FOR MICHAEL, AND YOU KNOW IT!" He pointed a finger at McGonagall angrily. "YOU KNOW THAT MIKE IS THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE LEFT! I COULDN'T TAKE ANY CHANCES!"

"What difference would it make if you rejoined now, then?"

"Because this time, Voldemort's going to die. That's why I'm bringing Potter with me. Voldemort is going to be with Joseph and Mariel Zabini, as will Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and possibly Snape. I _know_ you wanna get Snape bad, McGonagall. I know you do." McGonagall unclenched her jaw.

"Go get your brother. He should have a say in this." Oliver left without another word and came back with Michael, who was in his keeper-goal-post boxers, rubbing his blue eyes and tousling his dirty blond hair.

"Whachu want?"

"Mike, you know what the Order is, right?" Oliver asked with his arms crossed. Michael frowned and nodded.

"…Yeah. Why?"

"What would you do if I joined again?"

"Join with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, why would you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"What, do you fricken' idolize me or something?"

"No! If I did, I would be doing something stupid right now like going past curfew flying around the pitch."

"You're not joining."

"Then you're not joining."

"What the hell, Mike!"

"Shut up, Oliver."

McGonagall sat in her laz-e-boy, rubbing her temples.

"This is my final word. You wanted me to have a say in it, didn't you? You join, I join."

"You're underage."

"Since when have I given a damn about that kind of shit?"

"You watch your language."

"Shut up." Michael and Oliver stared each other down with fire and ice in their brown and blue eyes.

"Go back to sleep, it's getting late. I'll owl you later." Mike left without another word, looked back to Oliver, shook his head and kept walking.

"Wood, you know we changed the age."

"He doesn't know that." Oliver sat down on the floor. "Besides, you should have kept it at eighteen years old. Children should be kept close."

"If your brother wants to join, why don't you let him join?"

"Because it endangers him a hell of a lot more," Oliver said. "If I'm on that battlefield, if I'm off fighting Death Eaters, I won't be able to look out for him. That bugs me. I've always kept a close eye on him and Lizzie."

"Maybe so, Oliver, but he's sixteen now. Do you remember how you were when you were sixteen?"

"Of course I do. I was depressed, driven, unpredictable, stupid and a maniac."

And why?"

"Depressed because of my dad, driven because of Quidditch, is what my dad wanted me to do, unpredictable because that's just the way I am, stupid because I'm irrational and a maniac because I have a one-tracked mind."

"Is that what the psychiatrist told you?"

"Well, no, but they all track back to my dad and his death, see, which leads to the Order. Do you have a stress ball around here somewhere?" McGonagall rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"How do you know the whole thing isn't a trap?"

"I went over this through and through! I can tell that Blaise means it when he says he really likes Ginny. It's in his eyes and it's in his voice when he says her name."

"…Wood, I don't like this at all…"

"I already told you that I don't need anyone else except Harry."

"So I'm just supposed to let you and Potter die?" McGonagall demanded. "Is that what you want? Oh, no, of course we'll help. Bring Zabini in here."

"Bring him in right now?" McGonagall nodded briskly and left her office, holding a couple folders.

"Floo Powder is right next to the fireplace, Wood." Oliver shook his head and prepared to leave for Hogsmeade.

"He works in a Muggle dance club. It's not connected to the Network. I'm going to have to apparate from Hogsmeade." McGonagall turned back to face him.

"How long should that take?" Oliver shrugged and stuck his hands into his pocket.

"Forty-five minutes to an hour, at the most," he replied and glanced at his watch. "It's already nearly midnight." McGonagall nodded again and continued down the hall.

"Tomorrow, then. Floo back to your place, have a good night." Oliver took the purple powder into his hands and faced the fireplace.

"Wood Manor, England." He fell through his own familiar fireplace covered in soot. Hermione, who was asleep on the couch, woke with a start and sat up with her wand in-hand. "It's just me," Oliver coughed and stood up. "Just me." Hermione sighed and let her wand drop to the coffee table with a clatter.

"Where were you?" she asked and attempted to wipe the ash off of Oliver as he sat down beside her.

"I went to Hogwarts to see McGonagall and to check up on my brother," Oliver answered. "Scourgify." Once he was clean, he took hold of Hermione's wrists and turned her palms upright to clean them as well.

"To see McGonagall? Why?" Oliver shook his head and leaned back against the head of the couch.

"It doesn't matter. Why were you sleeping down here?"

"I was waiting for you," she replied, looking into his eyes.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said cheekily. Oliver chuckled and broke eye contact from her.

"You didn't have to wait up, you know." Hermione smiled and tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"I know, but I wanted to." Oliver changed the subject.

"Ginny's sleeping?"

"I think so. Either that or she's off with Blaise… she still doesn't believe you, you know."

"Whatever. Come on, let's get you to bed." Oliver stood up and helped Hermione to her feet, then wrapped an arm around her waist and led her up the stairs. "The couch has no support. You shouldn't have –"

"I didn't _plan _to fall asleep on it, Oliver. You were just out so bloody late!"

"Oh, okay, blame this on me! Wait – where's your wand?" Hermione looked around. Oliver went back to the living room, snatched Hermione's wand from the coffee table and ran back up.

"You're trying too hard. You know that?" Hermione asked with a shy/sweet smile on her face. Oliver grinned sheepishly and kissed the top of her head.

"Night."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Sorry, no," Oliver replied as he went into his room. "Go get some sleep."

"Oliver." He back peddled and looked at her again.

"Yup?"

"…" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry. Nothing, never mind." As Hermione went into her room…

"Hermione." She stopped.

"Yes?"

"…Never mind…"

"Okay… Oliver." With a sigh, Oliver looked back to her.

"WHAT?" Hermione bit down on her lip.

"Never mind…"

"How long are we going to play this game?" Oliver asked with an amused smirk forming on his face. Hermione giggled. "Giggling again! Woman, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing, just… go to bed." Oliver chuckled.

"Really, now, good night."

"You too." Oliver sent her one last smile before closing the door to his room. Hermione did the same and soon, the two of them were in a blissful slumber.

"Ginny, wait!"

"Get away from me!" Blaise burst out of the club after her frantically wiping lipstick off of his lips, neck and cheek.

"Ginny, come on! Let me –"

"Explain?" Ginny turned on her heel and glared at Blaise. "What's there to explain, Zabini? I saw you – with _Mariel_!"

"Ginny, she –"

"She _what_?"

"She _threw_ herself at me!"

"You didn't have to kiss her back!"

"I -" Ginny slapped him across the face and apparated away, in front of all the Muggles around the club. "Shit," Blaise muttered when people started whispering. He took out his wand and murmured, "Obliviate!" Their faces became blank for a couple seconds before they shook their heads and continued to talk to one another. Blaise hopped into his car over the door, started the engine and drove away to Oliver's house. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny's friend Mariel waving at him with a smirk on her face. _Bloody Muggle_, he thought bitterly to himself.

When he got to the driveway, Oliver was already standing out on the porch, arms crossed over his chest with a fired-up look in his eyes.

"I thought I made it clear not to hurt her," he hissed. Blaise slammed the car door shut and leaned against it.

"I was thinking that maybe if Ginny dumped me, Malfoy and them would let her off the hook… but now I just feel like shit."

"You should!" Oliver walked down the stairs slowly. Blaise went to the other side of the car, farther away from him. "She's been crying up in my room for the past forty-five minutes, you fucking prat!"

"She just doesn't understand," Blaise said. "She'll thank me later."

"From the looks of it, she'll never see you again. Pity her brothers don't know about you." Blaise winced visibly. "Who is this Mariel, anyway?" Blaise looked down to the ground.

"Her friend," he mumbled.

"Who?"

"HER FRIEND." Oliver shook his head at Blaise and glared at him angrily.

"Her friend? You made out with her bloody friend in front of her?"

"I – well, she actually came onto me first. Sat on my lap and stuff. I just came up with the idea that if she saw me with another person… well… yeah… while all that was happening…" Blaise took a tentative step forward, scared that Oliver would hit him or something. Oliver looked unconvinced.

"I brought the matter to the Order. I _think_ McGonagall is going to help me, but I'm not positive."

"Why's love so fucking complicated?" Blaise groaned as he looked to Oliver's window where Ginny was watching. She saw Blaise look up and closed the drapes, wiping her eyes. "Did you tell her about Marie and Joseph?"

"Was I supposed to?" Blaise shook his head and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I messed up, didn't I…?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Shit, I'm an idiot."

"That you are."

"Should I apologize?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she hates you right now."

"Which is why I need to apologize."

"Then I'll bring her outside." Blaise waited as Oliver came back grabbing onto Ginny's elbow.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly and tugged her arm away from Oliver's hold.

"I'll leave you two alone for a couple minutes…" Oliver made his way back to the house and closed the door behind him.

"Look, Ginny, Mariel – why do you hang out with her anyway? Come on – let's go for a drive, okay?" Ginny nodded and climbed into the passenger's seat. "I told you that I loved you tonight, didn't I?" he asked as he drove away.

"You didn't mean it," Ginny shot.

"I meant it. I really did."

"Then why did you go and snog one of my best friends?"

"_She_ snogged _me_. Most definitely not my fault."

"You didn't have to –"

"Kiss her back, yeah, but come on… I know you saw me struggling there for, like, a minute…" Ginny wiped her cheeks again. Blaise glanced at her, bent over and picked up a box of tissues. He pulled over at the side of the road, kissed her cheek and carefully dabbed the area around her eyes, wiping off all the smudged make-up.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean it?" Blaise gave her a soft smile and kissed her gently, as if she was as fragile as a china doll.

"Of course. You don't say those three words for nothing, do you?" Ginny took him by the collar and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, too," she whispered. Blaise tucked her bright red hair behind her ears and covered her mouth with his. Ginny's arms snaked around his neck as she tangled her hands in his dark hair. Blaise's tongue darted out the moment Ginny opened her mouth. They both moaned and Blaise pulled away.

"No… not here," he said huskily and started the car again. He sped off towards his flat and carried Ginny in. She sat down on his bed and kissed him lovingly.

**Rated R **

Blaise moaned and gently parted her mouth with the tip of his tongue. Ginny felt a shock run through her as she felt Blaise's tongue dancing around with hers and fell onto the bed. Blaise followed willingly, pulling off Ginny's skirt and t-shirt in the process.

"Ginny," he breathed. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Ginny wrapped him in a kiss again, rolling on top of him and straddling him. "I love you, Gin..."

"I love you too, Blaise, but please shut up..." Blaise pulled his shirt off of himself, got out from under Ginny, lay down on top of her and peppered her jaw line with kisses.

"Last chance, baby, you're sure you want to do this?" She reached for his track pants in response. "Okay, have it your way, then." He lowered his lips onto hers. He slowly slid her panties off and began to rub her. She moaned against his mouth softly. Blaise smiled and made a trail of kisses from her mouth to her bra, which he unclasped.

Ginny gasped at the sudden coolness. Blaise laughed softly and kissed one breast, then the other and continued his way down to her wetness.

Ginny ran her hands through Blaise's hair as his tongue flicked out against her clit. She moaned again, urging Blaise to delve deeper. He switched the positions of his tongue and fingers and repeated stroking motions with his tongue and index finger.

Ginny's cries of pleasure reached a crescendo and began to shake violently as she hit her first peak. A tiresome wave flowed through her body as she did so. Blaise licked everything up and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Ginny's lying form.

"Now, you're absolutely sure you want this?"

"Damn it, Blaise, yes!" Ginny exclaimed. Blaise smiled at her. He pushed a few strands of long, red hair behind Ginny's ears and cupped her chin.

"Okay." That was the last word either of them spoke that night, other than crying out the other's name passionately.

**End of R**

**A/N: **

**Whew. And there you have it… the first sex scene written by a boy on fan fiction. You have no ideawhatsoever ofhow many of these things I had to read in order to get how sex properly works. I'm a good boy, shut up. Stop laughing.I'll do Aycee's thank yous for her... **

**Thanks... to…**

Kichou  
Charlie K.  
Be11011  
Malfoy-Jacky  
SpikesDreamer: Aycee made me read your story. I liked it!  
Emelinee: Ja, ja, I get what you're talking about...  
twidaleedee: Sheila... I KNOW YOU! Sort of... you don't review properly...  
Madam Sorceress: I know. I hate Krum. I don't know who he is and I hate him. Gosh, freakin' idiot.

**And let's hope Aycee doesn't get mad about my slapping her butt comment... (:**

**Thanks, you've all been WONDERFUL reviewers! I love you all!**

**-Drew**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Message from Drew to Zolitaire: Um… thanks… I think… but, yeah, it took me a while to come up with a really good one, and, uh… it was… a _bit_ hard to focus, just a bit… but anyway, let's not go there! I think Aycee was trying to torture me because I keep calling her house when she doesn't want me to. _**

Yeah, but you liked your so-called 'torture'… 

_**Mm hmm. It was very enjoyable. **_

… 

_**3 **_

Chapter Ten, folks, written by moi! Aycee! 

_**Wait. Msg to J-son: Shut up you loser. BOOM HEADSHOT! You've been reading fan fictions too! Did Aycee get you into it? **_

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

The next morning, Ginny went home to Oliver's house. Oliver heard her quiet sobbing and immediately rose from his spot on the couch. He switched off the radio and made his way towards the hallway.

"Gin? What happened?" She shook her head and pushed Oliver away viciously.

"You didn't tell me," she whispered and disappeared with a _crack_. A split second later, Blaise popped up in front of Oliver.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know! What happened?"

"I'm going, Oliver!" Hermione called.

"She saw my Mark," Blaise muttered, ignoring her. "She saw it, Oliver… what am I supposed to do now?"

"Did you tell her that I knew?"

"Yes, but –"

"YOU IDIOT!" Oliver grabbed Blaise by the scruff of his collar and led him outside to the yard. "Okay, so what happened? From start to finish, if you will."

"…Do I really have to?"

"Would you fancy a snitch and a broom shoved up your ass?"

"Ooookay… so, what happened, was that late at night we went out, right? Then her friend Mariel started hitting on me, and shit like that then – boom – we started to make out. Ginny saw, ran out of the club and I followed her. Needless to say, she forgave me, one thing led to another; she wakes up, sees my Mark and disappears on me." Blaise took a large breath. "I figured she would be here, but she isn't, and now I have no clue where she is. I can't go to the Burrow, Percy's mad at me because I started laughing at him when a anti-exploding cauldron exploded on him, so I can't go there either, and –"

"Blaise, calm down. Guys shouldn't be able to talk that fast." There was a sudden crash.

"What was that?" Oliver began to walk towards the hallway when Blaise pulled him back by the collar.

"Hallway – bad. Let's get going. Where's Granger?"

"Mungo's," Oliver replied, grabbing his wand on instinct when a thud sounded through the house.

"Pick her up along the way. McGonagall sent me a note saying something about going to Hogwarts. Go there."

"I wanna know who's in my house."

"Death Eaters, okay? Let's go! Apparate to Saint Mungo's." After they got Hermione, they went to Hogsmeade.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Death Eaters broke into the house," Oliver explained quickly as they stepped through the great oak doors. "Hey! Ashley!"

"Oliver! What's up?"

"Nothing, I just need to know if McGonagall's got a new password."

"Nope."

"Figures. Thanks, Ash." Ashley nodded and continued walking with her giggling friends down the hall. At one point, she slapped one of them on the shoulder before turning around and waving at Oliver. Knowing what was going on, Oliver laughed and went to McGonagall's office with Hermione and Blaise.

"Kill Snape," he recited.

"That's the password?" Blaise laughed. "Wow. I knew she was, like, obsessed with killing him already, but… wow…"

"Hermione, I need you to stay out here," Oliver said. "Okay? Thanks." Blaise and Oliver disappeared up the staircase into the Headmistress's office. "McGonagall, we're here."

The chair spun around.

"Oh, finally! What took you two so long?"

"Blaise came a bit late; Death Eaters broke into my house so we had to get Hermione from her check-up at Mungo's."

"…What? Why?"

"I don't know!" Oliver exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Ask him!" Blaise shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"They never told me about raiding your house. They usually tell me these things so I don't get in the way."

"Tell me; is there anything at your house of any significance?"

"I'm not sure. You might want to ask Hermione that. Their one goal is the Order, and, _thanks to you, Zabini, _they know that Hermione and Ginny live with me."

"Hey, hey, I'm just trying to get my brother and sister back!" Blaise said angrily. "You know what it's like! What are you doing?" Blaise suddenly asked as McGonagall began whispering to Fawkes, whom she inherited after Dumbledore died. As Fawkes flew off, McGonagall stared hard at him, and then turned to Oliver.

"I'm going to have a team search your house, all right?" Oliver nodded and looked at Blaise.

"She sent a message to Lupin. You can tell Blaise, McGonagall. He's good, he's okay." McGonagall harrumphed and walked out of her office.

"Ginny Weasley is in the staff room."

"She is?" Blaise asked. "Where – where's the staff room?" He chased McGonagall out of the room. "Where is she? Can I talk to her?"

As Blaise dogged McGonagall's footsteps down the hall, Oliver leant back against a wall and sat down beside Hermione.

"Sorry you didn't get to go to your appointment," he said.

"It's okay. I would've gotten straight home if you hadn't come, and the Death Eaters could still be there." Oliver smiled as Hermione laid her head against his chest.

"I'm thinking of joining the Order again… to help Blaise out."

"Mm."

"But my brother says that if I join, he's joining with me. I don't want that."

"Hey! What're you doing here? Who's that? Why's your arm around her?" Oliver looked up and saw his brother there. Hermione stifled a laugh. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm doing here is none of your business. This is Hermione. My arm is around her because I like her. Go away."

"No." Mike sat down on the floor next to Hermione. "I'm Mike Wood, sixteen and single, if you wanted to know."

"What happened to Ashley?" Oliver asked. Mike shrugged.

"We were drifting apart, so we agreed to be friends." He looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows. Oliver leaned forward and slapped him upside the head. Hermione giggled.

"Look what you did, you dork. You made her giggle. She's too old for you."

"She's too young for you. What's wrong with giggling?"

"Go away; you're acting like… Gregory Flint."

"YOU DID _NOT_ JUST SAY THAT!"

"I did. Now go away. You're still coming for Christmas, right?"

"Yeah. Bye, now, have fun." Oliver lengthened his leg and tripped his brother. He smiled innocently at him.

"Bye bye." Hermione laughed as Mike walked away.

"That's your brother, huh?" Oliver smirked and nodded. "And who's Gregory Flint?"

"Marcus Flint's brother. I never knew he had a brother until Mike complained about him to me last year. You could call it family rivalry." Hermione smiled and sunk deeper into Oliver.

"Those suck." Oliver laughed and planted a small kiss against Hermione's temple. She sighed contentedly and looked up. Her hazel eyes found Oliver's deep brown ones. He looked at her adoringly; the corners of his lips turned up into a small smile. He pressed his lips softly against hers. Hermione shifted around in Oliver's arms and he began to kiss her neck gently.

Footsteps sounded through the hallway and they sprung apart. Oliver stood up and wiped the dirt off of his pants. He stared at Hermione's neck. Her hand flew to beneath her jaw as McGonagall reached them.

"They won't stop fighting," McGonagall complained. Oliver and Hermione laughed.

"Okay, show the way to the staff room. I don't remember where it is," Oliver said. As McGonagall led them down the halls, Oliver took Hermione's hand. She didn't protest.

"YOU NEVER LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO EXPLAIN!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMN STUBBORN?"

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A GODDAMN JERK?"

"I'M NOT A JERK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT LET SOME CRAZY WIZARD BURN A MARK INTO MY SHOULDER!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE THAT FELL OFF MY BROOM JUST TO GET SOME PERSON'S ATTENTION!"

"Good luck." McGonagall left Oliver and Hermione standing at the doorway. The room was a mess. Chairs were over-turned, books were scattered and the two of them were on opposite sides of the room.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

"I DO LOVE YOU!"

"PROVE IT!"

"FINE!" Blaise strode over to Ginny and kissed her fiercely.

"TH – TH – TH – THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!"

"I DON'T JUST KISS SOME PERSON I DON'T LIKE!"

"SHUT UP!" Oliver screamed at the top of his lungs. "Ginny, look –"

Oliver was interrupted with Lupin's voice over the P.A system.

"All students please return to their respective dormitories."

Before Oliver could move to the door, McGonagall blocked his way out with Lupin and Michael behind her.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked.

"Death Eaters," Michael said.

"Go back to your dorm," Oliver said firmly, pointing out of the room. Michael glared at Oliver.

"I can't. I was passing by McGonagall's office when the doors burst open. What's happening, Ol?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Chapter ten's done… sorry it's so short; I wanted to get it up for Emilie because she e-mailed me, LOL! (And yes, Drew is _very_ weird… but that's why I like him! (: ) **

**RnR**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**Um… I forgot to thank people last chapter. **

**Moony's-Wolf  
zoltaire  
Kichou  
_THERABISSHEEP_  
twidaleedee  
be11011  
J-Son…  
Charlie K.  
Malfoy-Jacky  
mzunderstood333  
Emelinee  
SpikesDreamer **

**Chapter Eleven (Oliver's PoV)**

"Nice to see you again, Seb." I clasped my old partner's hand tightly and pulled him into a hug.

"Came as soon as I heard." Sebastian had a light Scottish accent, chestnut eyes and dirty blond hair with a bright and assuring smile. We were friends when we were kids.

"Sebastian? You're part of the Order?" Michael asked. Seb looked at him strangely.

"Why's the runt here?"

"I don't know," I answered angrily. "Blaise!" The Italian walked up to us. "You know these people… who would most likely be here?" Blaise shrugged.

"People who know the school, like Draco Malfoy would be here… Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius Malfoy, maybe…"

"Nott?"

"No, he lives with me. He's not a Death Eater."

"Would he help us?" Blaise glanced around the room.

"I don't know. Maybe, I mean… Lucius killed his mother, but Lupin killed his father." I looked up sharply.

"His father was a Death Eater. He was trying to kill _me_." Seb clapped his hands together and smirked.

"So where are your hot English chicks?" I laughed and pointed off to the side.

"Red head and the pregnant brunette are taken," Blaise piped up as Sebastian made his way towards the girls. I sat down beside my brother as Blaise took the seat on his other side.

"You okay?" I asked, patting Michael's back.

"A little shaken, but I'm fine. I want to see if my friends are okay, though… the Death Eaters are _out there._ Why are we in here?"

"We're waiting for everyone to assemble. We don't just take off, Mike. There's a better chance of staying alive if we actually have a plan," Blaise explained. "…I think. Is that right, Wood?" I nodded and watched as Sebastian unsuccessfully tried to ask Hermione out.

"Oi! I SAID SHE'S TAKEN!" Blaise shouted. Sebastian let his eyes travel down to Hermione's bulging stomach.

"…Oh…" I shook his head at Sebastian with a small smile on my face. Blaise stood up and looked at me.

"I'm going to try to get Theo, but I can't promise you he'll come. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaise nodded and left to tell McGonagall or Lupin.

A loud crash sounded from the fireplace and Percy went to investigate.

"…David!" David Prewitt, brother of Shane Prewitt, had appeared with soot on his fair and pale face. He waved at everyone in the room and allowed Percy to help him up.

Even thought he was related to the Weasleys, David sported light brown hair, no freckles on his face. He spotted me and grinned.

"Glad to see your face again." Ginny stood up.

"You mean you knew he was in the Order, too? OLIVER! You only told me McGonagall, Tonks and Lupin knew!"

"Hush, Gin." There was another loud thud, two of them. Theodore Nott and Blaise stood up, coughing.

"Of course I'm sexy. I'm the sexiest bitch ali-" Blaise stared at everyone in the room and cleared his throat. "I got him. You really need to clean the chimney." Theodore quietly walked through the crowds of people from the Order to McGonagall. He ran a hand through his dark hair, sighed and looked up to her.

"What can I do to help?"

**

* * *

**

"Wood, Flemings, you take the left corridors with your company, consisting of Zabini, Prewitt, Nott, the twins, Potter and Plummer." Me and Sebastian nodded to Lupin. "Bill, Charlie, you two take down the right with Percy, Ginny, Hermione and Mike." I looked up sharply, yet again. I seem to be doing that a lot.

"No. If Mike's going at all, I want him with me."

"And Hermione's not going to be a part of this," Charlie said firmly.

"Charlie, I can –"

"No, you can't. You're pregnant. If you die, that's your child too."

"And me," Oliver muttered.

"You're such a sap."

"Shut up, Melanie." Melanie Plummer was Katie's _good_ cousin. "Now, why do I have _her_ in my team, Moony?"

"Because she doesn't like Bill."

"Can't she be with you?"

"No. She's annoying."

"Oh, thanks, Lupin."

"You know you love me, Mel." Melanie stuck her tongue out at Lupin. He just smiled and turned to the older people.

"So, Mel…" We both spun around to look at Sebastian. "How old are you now?"

"Twenty… five… Oliver, who's this?" I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"Um… you don't remember Sebastian Flemings?"

"Yeah, you don't remember me?" Melanie glared at him.

"Oh, how can I forget _you_?"

"Listen up!" Everyone fell silent and looked at Lupin.

"Company One – Wood, Flemings – you leave in five minutes. Company Two – Bill, Charlie - you'll have Percy, Ginny, Ron, Madison _and Michael Wood will stay with you_. Leave two minutes after Company One."

"Wait – why do I have seven people, not including Sebastian and I?" I interrupted. Lupin smiled.

"That's where everyone is – left corridor."

"Oh, great," Madison, Melanie's sister, sighed.

"You're taking down the middle, be happy," David muttered.

"…And why are we sending our children first?" Arthur Weasley inquired.

"Because we're younger and more agile than you. Duh – ooh! Chocolate!"

"Mike, shut up. Sorry, he has ADD."

"It's true, Oliver!"

"It's bad enough you're not with me! You should stay behind with Hermione." Harry's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Mike, are there stillDA practices around here?"

"Yeah, sure. Still being held in the Room of Requirement – why – oh! Is that butterbeer?"

"We could use some students…"

"No." McGonagall's voice cut through like a whip. "No students. We don't know how many Death Eaters there are."

"There were a lot," Michael said. "A curse singed my arm, I turned around and there were like, twenty of them. Probably a lot more coming." I looked up sharply. Again.

"What? Let me see your arm."

"Oliver, stop it. You're not dad, so quit acting like it. I'm going, and you can't stop me." Ouch. I put up three fingers, my index, middle and… other index?

"…Read between the lines, Mike." See, I would've given him the actual finger, but I don't want people seeing how I treat my brother. (Cue, halo over my head) I walked away and over to a table.

"Fred, George!" The twins came up to me. "Have anything we can use as diversions?" They flashed me identical grins.

"Fred, where's the knapsack?"

"Right here, brother mine."

"Great." I rolled my eyes impatiently and watched as they pulled various things out of their bag. Watches that really were fireworks, balloons that blew into flames, wait – what the hell is _that_?

"…Heh. That's mine. I'll just take that…" Charlie pushed us away and took… whatever that was… from the bag.

"Company One!" Sebastian called. I picked up bag of stuff and made my way, with the twins, to Seb. I caught Hermione's eye when I stopped in front of the door.

"Hey, hold this." I handed Seb the bag, walked to Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi," she said quietly. Sudden wetness on my shirt told me she was crying. If I were hugging her any harder, that baby would've popped right out of her…

"Oliver, come on!"

"Can you wait a goddamn minute?" Blaise snapped at Madison. I lifted Hermione's chin and softly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Reluctantly, I pushed her away.

"I'll be back, I promise. Okay?" I kissed her temple and hugged her one more time before leaving.

"Bye, Oliver," I heard her say. I turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Shut up," Seb called down the line. We all fell silent. The only sound that rung down the hallway were the footsteps and shouts of the Death Eaters.

"Seb pass me a balloon," I said. "Which color do you recommend, Fred?"

"Pink."

"Why pink?"

"Just do it." I blew air into the balloon and peeked down the hall to see if there were any Death Eaters down there. Score. About five. "Let go of it, like… now. It's timed, Oliver! LET G-mmph!"

I let go of the balloon and watched as it flew to the end of the corridor. I turned around and saw Melanie with her hand over Fred's mouth. I nodded in thanks I smiled with satisfaction as I heard the balloon pop.

"Okay, let's go. Fred, shut the hell up." I led the group down the hall and stopped at the end, where several Death Eaters were frozen in mid-step. "…Whoa…"

**

* * *

**

**No One's PoV **

Theodore Nott waved a hand in front of Dolohov's suspended face and looked at the Weasley twins in awe.

"…Wow…"

"Okay, let's see who's here," Sebastian said. "Dolohov…"

"Travers over here," Blaise called.

"I think this is Jugson…" David reported.

"Avery here," Melanie said.

"…And we've got Mulcibur," Fred finished. "…Hey, what Company is Jonathan McKinnon in?"

"Um… I think he's in Lupin's. Why?" Oliver asked.

"I'm thinking he'll want revenge, you know… Travers _did_ kill Jon's parents…" Oliver shrugged and motioned for Sebastian.

"Come on… _petrificus totalis._" Seb and Oliver repeated this until all the Death Eaters were petrified, and then continued down the hallway until they met up with Charlie and Bill.

"Find anyone?" Charlie inquired.

"A few Death Eaters back there," George answered. "Nothing else."

"Move on, then… and stick together," Bill added. The result of his little accident four years ago was barely evident on his still-handsome face. A scar could be seen down his left cheek and his jaw was more firm. He took over leading both groups and hurriedly climbed the ladder going up to the Divination room. "Wood, Charlie... everyone else, stay… and that's an order." Oliver and Charlie followed after him and disappeared.

"HOLY SHIT!" Oliver's Scottish brogue rang through everyone's ears.

The remaining people down below winced as they heard a crash. Everything was silent for a moment. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Melanie in attempt to calm her down. (A/N: Let's say Seb and Melanie had history… and beware. There's lots of swearing from this point until the end of the chapter.)

"Charlie! MOVE!" Bill shouted gruffly.

"DUCK!" A loud roar pierced through the air and they knew who Charlie, Bill and Oliver were dealing with. Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf that had assaulted Bill.

"I can't hit him!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Seb! Get up here!" Sebastian immediately let go of Melanie and went up the ladder two pegs at a time. "David! HARRY! Harry, get up here!" The two of them left as well, leaving Fred, George, Percy,Mike, Blaise, Theodore, Melanie, Ginny and Madison.

"OH, FUCK! FUCK!"

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!"

"That's Oliver," Mike whispered and was up that ladder in a second.

"MIKE!" Blaise chased after him. The three girls stayed close, staring at where everyone had gone to. Fred, George and Percyobliged to Bill's command: 'everyone else, stay'. Theodore glanced at Ginny, who were staring at Fred and George with wide eyes. Nott suddenly pulled his wand out and pointed it at the twins.

"Avada Kedavra, bitch."

Fred and George ducked and turned around to see Lucius Malfoy hit the ground. Theo brought his arm back down. "That's for my mother."

"OH, MY GOD! GET HIM OFF!" Blaise's voice hit Ginny's ears and she grabbed Theodore.

"Come with me." She practically pulled him the way up the ladder. Fred, Percy and George glanced at each other, then to Melanie and Madison.

"We might as well…"

When they reached the top, the Divination room was a total mess. A wolf was perched on top of Blaise, trying to get at his neck. Oliver was out cold with Mike unconscious right beside him. Charlie sat, useless on the floor, with a broken leg. Sebastian was attempting to bait himself for Greyback to get off of Blaise. Theodore had to hold Ginny back.

Ginny screamed as Bill tackled Greyback off of Blaise and bit into the werewolf's neck. Fred grabbed Ginny by the arm and covered her eyes. Greyback ceased any movement and lay on the floor, dead. Bill helped Blaise up. He quietly conjured stretchers for Oliver, Mike and Charlie and sent them off to the Hospital Wing with a note. Looking around the room, he sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he apologized. Ginny then broke away from Fred and ran towards Blaise. Everyone stared, confused, as the two of them hugged and kissed and murmured 'sorries' in the other's ear.

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's PoV **

As soon as I saw the stretchers with Oliver, Mike and Charlie on them, I followed them to the Hospital Wing. After hearing Madame Pomfrey read the note out loud, I quickly skimmed over Mike's and Oliver's bodies for any bite marks.

"Hermione, they're okay," Charlie said in the soothing voice. "They're okay. Oliver's okay."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had another block and wasn't inspired to write… I LOVE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU JASO -…I mean DREW! (:()**

**Thank ya… **

**Dagworth  
be11011  
Moony's-Wolf  
Emelinee  
JASON…  
Charlie K.  
mchs-angel08  
SHEILA…  
rock-the-casbah  
Malfoy-Jacky  
Lauren  
myman-harry526**


	12. Chapter 12

**Myman-harry526: It would be moving WAY too fast if I did that… (: **

**Chapter Twelve **

"Hermione, they're okay. They're okay. Oliver's okay."

Hermione removed a strip of clothing from Mike's body and held in her breath.

"No…" she whispered. Charlie hopped on one foot over to her and took a sharp intake of air.

"Shit…" There, on Mike's side, was a green bite mark. He was the last victim of Fenrir Greyback. Hermione gulped down the lump in her throat and went to the medicinal cupboard for antiseptic.

She cleaned Mike's cuts and looked out the window for the state of the moon.

"He's not going to transform for another three weeks. How long did it take Bill to recover?" she asked quietly. Charlie wrapped a bandage around Mike's arm.

"I don't know, it was a long time ago… a couple of months, but he was in a worse – well, no… but from what I've read with Bill, if you get bitten by any chance, the bite should heal in a week. The cuts are a different story, like with Bill." He gestured to Mike's and Oliver's battered bodies. "Oliver isn't too bad. Couple scratches on his legs, arms, and the one question hangs in the air: why the bloody hell does he have his shirt off?" Hermione held in her laughter. "What? Seriously! I mean, did Greyback try to rape him, or something? It makes me wonder, you know, what exactly has this world come to, where werewolves rape people and people rape house elves and house elves rape –"

"Hey, lay off the house elves. You know how Hermione is, and no, Greyback did _not_ try to rape me, and he never _did_ rape me. Shut up, Charlie. I'm trying to sleep." Oliver's eyes opened slightly and smiled at them. "Why are you cleaning up Mike and not me? That's not fair." Hermione hugged Oliver. "Ouch... ow, ow, ow… let go!"

"Oliver, there's something you need to know about Mike…" Charlie trailed off, looked from Oliver to his brother. "He got –"

"I know. Why do you think I'm here? I got knocked out _after_ he got bitten, remember?" With difficulty, Oliver sat up. "Did anyone get my wand?" Charlie hopped to his stretcher and gave it back to Oliver.

"I thought you said you killed Dolohov," Charlie said. Oliver looked up and drank a glass of water deeply.

"Well, obviously I didn't, seeing as he was in the hallway…"

The Hospital doors opened again. Ashley Clearwater, Shane Prewitt and Dominick McKinnon came through.

"What – Ash! Shane! Dom! You guys shouldn't –"

"We know, we know," Dominick said. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. Where's Mike?" Charlie shook his head and pointed to the opposite end of the room.

"You can't see him yet, you three shouldn't even be here."

"Why? Is it that bad?" Ashley asked fearfully.

"Look at me for a second," Oliver said. The three sixteen-year-olds threw a glance at him. "Good. Now think this…" Oliver motioned to his body. "Times twenty." Ashley scrunched up her nose and looked at Hermione, who closed curtains around Mike's bed.

"Is it fatal?" she asked quietly.

"No, I think we bandaged him up well enough for him to lose any major amounts of blood… so no, I don't think so…" Charlie trailed off and looked around the room. "I haven't been in this room since the Quidditch Cup in 1991…"

"Can we stay?" Shane inquired, sitting down at the edge of Oliver's bed. Oliver glanced at Charlie and Hermione, who shrugged each in turn.

"If someone comes in, you have to hide somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't care, as long as you don't get caught. We could get into trouble for not sending you guys back to the dormitories." Hermione then walked over to Oliver's bed and began cleaning his wounds wordlessly. He inhaled sharply and snapped his eyes shut. When the stinging ceased, he relaxed a little and smiled lazily at Hermione. "That shit really hurts." She laughed, leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, running her tongue over his bottom lip. Charlie looked away, rolling his eyes. The doors swung open once again. Blaise hopped through with the support of Ginny and Theodore.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Blaise. He grimaced as he was set on top of a bed beside Charlie's.

"I think I sprained my ankle. Maybe a fracture…"

"How?"

"…You'll laugh."

"I will _not_."

"…I fell down the stairs." Oliver and Charlie burst out laughing as Hermione glanced at them in disapproval.

"I'm sure you were trying to get away from a Death Eater or something, right, Blaise?" Ginny and Theodore began laughing too as Blaise looked up at Hermione.

"No. I just fell down the stairs." Then, Oliver turned to the three sixth year friends of Mike.

"…You three didn't hide." The doors opened again. Once again, no one had tried to hide. Everyone that had come from the Order walked through. McGonagall ignored them and walked to Oliver's bed.

"Are you all right?" she asked. Oliver grinned.

"Aw, are you actually _worried_ about me? Me? Oliver Wood that always pestered you about practice time…"

"Charlie, are you all right?" McGonagall cut him off. Charlie nodded, but looked off to Mike's bed draped with a curtain. When McGonagall opened her mouth, Blaise held up a hand.

"I'm fine." McGonagall nodded and made her way to Mike's bed.

"Oliver, can I go see Mike?" Ashley asked in a small voice. "I don't care how bad it is." Shane and Dominick looked to Oliver. He sighed, scratched his head and nodded.

"Tell McGonagall I let you." The three of them scurried off like mice to McGonagall. Ashley covered her mouth with her hand and began to shake with silent tears.

"Oh, my God," Shane whispered. Dominick put his arm around Ashley in a comforting gesture. Oliver threw his head back onto his pillow and sighed.

* * *

Four days later, he, Mike, Ginny and Hermione were back at the house. Mike, because he had to be away from school.

"Feeling better?" Oliver asked when he saw his brother limping down the stairs. Already he could see the changes the curse had given him – his features were more hardened, but he still kept the same air around him. His attitude hadn't changed, that was evident.

"I feel better than you look," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up, I'm healing, okay?" Mike threw his right hand up and grinned.

"So, you're like, allowed to be with Hermione now, right? Since you're in the Order now and all…"

"Whoever said I was in the Order?"

"You must have been if you were at the school. Oliver, come on, I'm not a stupid twelve-year-old anymore."

"I believe the word is 'daft'."

"Get out of the nineties."

"I am out of the nineties."

"Then you'll find out that we don't use the word 'daft' anymore."

"I'm proud of the past."

"Shush before I bite you."

"Get out of the nineties; I believe the words are 'shut up'." Mike and Oliver glared at each other for a bit until the Twins came into the living room.

"I can't believe Ginny and that Slytherin are dating…"

"'That Slytherin' has a name!" Ginny's voice sounded from her room. As if on cue, Blaise apparated into the house in front of the Twins.

"Hello, family." He walked past Fred and George towards the kitchen. Fred and George glared daggers at his back.

"Gin, Blaise is here!" Oliver called up the stairs. Mike followed Blaise to the kitchen as Ginny came hopping down the stairs. Literally hopping. She ran into the kitchen and there was a loud slap.

"Ow!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Your brother and your sister –"

"I just got out of hospital!"

"-Have been kidnapped –"

"Ginny!"

"-_And_ you use me –"

"Sorry!"

"-To get information on the Order –"

"Ginny, _stop_."

"-Then you nearly get killed by a werewolf –"

"_That_ was _not_ my fault!"

"-Then after _that_, you run into some Death Eaters and become unconscious –"

"Okay, now you're just –"

"-You made me worry about you! THAT MEANS I CARE! ARGH! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"How am I an idiot? You're not making any sense!"

As sudden as it started, it was quiet. Fred and George made to go into the kitchen, probably to hex or curse Blaise, but Oliver stopped them.

"Don't do that," he whispered. "They've been going out for about four months now, since June."

Hermione came down the stairs. Oliver let go of the twins momentarily to smile at her, but when he turned back to them, they were already sprinting down the hallway to the kitchen. The yelling started all over again. He threw his hands in the air, giving up, and sat down on the couch.

"Hey," Hermione greeted and sat down beside him. She leaned over and gave Oliver a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, what does this mean, now? Are we together now, or what?" Hermione shrugged, just to tease him. ""Cause, I mean, you know… I like you, a lot, and –"

"You're babbling," Hermione interrupted. "Do you always babble when you're around a girl you like?"

"I'm not babbling."

"You _were_ babbling."

"Yeah, whatever. Pfft." Hermione laughed and reached over to play with his hair. "No touchy."

"I can touch whatever I please." Oliver raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really, now?"

"You're sick." Oliver smiled, kissed Hermione on the cheek and sighed.

"Should we check if the twins killed Blaise yet?"

"No. This is nice."

"I have to go soon. Lupin wants me to bring Mike back to school. Come with me?" Hermione nodded and looked down at her stomach.

"What names would you want for a baby?" she asked.

"I liked Lynn for a girl, but I like Landon more for a boy. It's your baby, so you should be the one to choose the name. I have Quidditch practice right after going to Hogwarts; want to go to that, too?"

"Yeah, sure… I haven't seen you play Quidditch yet professionally." Oliver grinned.

"You're sure you want to meet all the guys on my team? Some of them are pretty obnoxious."

"Dimitrius will protect me, I'm sure."

"Why Dim?"

"Because he's bigger than you."

"Ouch."

"Sorry." Oliver nuzzled Hermione affectionately and kissed her cheek.

"Not my fault that I'm not fat. I just have good genes."

"Excellent genes."

"Amazing genes."

"Extraordinary genes."

"You're so weird."

"I like you."

"That sounds really corny, but I like you too."

**A/N: **

**I'M BACK! YAY! **

**WHEE! I GOT LIKE SO MANY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Mchs-angel08  
FredWeasleyLover1126  
Dagworth  
Malfoy-Jacky  
Moony's-Wolf  
rock-the-casbah18  
Sheila!  
Be1101  
myman-harry526  
Charlie K.  
Drew: …You're so weird…  
Jason: You're so mean…  
****Bryan****: You're so… stupid…  
slythringrl  
Madam Sorceress  
pottersgirl91  
Emelie!  
Johnwsgirl  
Jo-AnnMarie  
HPFanatics311 **

**THANK YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

"All right, Puddlemere, get your bloody asses in the air!" Dimitrius Andrich yelled. "Wood, could you please separate your mouth from Hermione's for _ten minutes_? God! I shouldn't have let you bring her! Thank you, now fly to your post."

"Why're you so moody?" Oliver asked as he took off. Dim grunted and pushed off the ground, barking out orders as he did so.

Krista Swiff strode along the side of the field towards Hermione and took the seat beside her, smiling.

"Hi!" she said brightly, her blonde locks flying through the wind.

"Hi, Krista," Hermione greeted politely. "How are you?"

"I'm great! What about you? I saw you and Oliver… hah! I told you! I knew it!" Krista raised her arms in triumph. Hermione laughed and leaned back against her chair.

"Shouldn't you be back at Beauxbatons? School isn't out for Thanksgiving yet."

"Oh, I'm on a Maternity break."

"_What?_" Dim spun around on his broom, a couple of meters away from the girls.

"God, Dim, you didn't know?" Krista rolled her eyes and patted her stomach. "Three weeks."

"Th – th – three? How –"

"You… are… so… clueless."

"Krist–"

"Oh, was that why you were at Saint Mungo's?" Hermione asked.

"Saint Mungo's?" By this time, Oliver had flown down to see what was going on.

"What's up?"

"I'm pregnant," Krista replied as if it were nothing. "Oh. Don't look so shocked. We've been dating for over a year."

"…_Pregnant_? OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

Oliver laughed and patted Dim on the back.

"Congrats. I'll run practice for you." He winked at Hermione, waved at Krista and flew back towards the team.

"Hey, our kids would be going to Hogwarts together!" Dim concluded. "I WANT A BOY! Hey. Krist, is it a boy?"

"Maybe."

"IT'S A BOOOOYYYY!" Krista laughed and gently slapped him upside the head.

"You're such a loser. My poor baby's got a loser for a daddy. Hermione, do you know what yours is, yet?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"It's a boy, but don't tell Oliver. He'll go nuts."

**In The Locker Room, An Hour Later… **

"Hey, Oliver, Hermione's got a baby boy," Dim said.

"What? Are you serious?" Oliver stood up from the bench, his hair in a wet mess. "Are you – oh, my God, are you serious?" Dim nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! And Krista's got a boy, too!"

"They can play Quidditch together in Hogwarts!"

"In Ravenclaw."

"No… in Gryffindor."

"In Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor. Screw you."

"Ravenclaw. What's your problem?"

"Gryffindor. What's yours?"

"Rave-enn-claw. Jeeze, Oliver, you don't want your kid to be smart?"

"Griff-enn-dorr. You don't want yours to be brave?"

"Better smart than brave."

"Without courage, what the hell are you?"

"Shut up. You calling my unborn child a pussy?"

"What if I am?"

"You can go to freaking HELL!"

"I'll meet you there!"

"Fine!" They went to opposite sides of the room.

"…Huffle…"

"Shut up, Greg!" Oliver and Dim snapped.

"Pfft. Hufflepuff owns Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Greg Notting stated.

"Oh, yes, 'cause freaking LOYALTY is more important than SMARTS and COURAGE!" The whole locker room was silent.

"…Dim? Permission to speak, oh mighty Greek God of the most -"

"What, Lawrence?" Dim cut Lawrence Reddy off.

"…Loyalty _is_ more important than being smart or brave."

"Ha-ha, loser." Dimitrius snapped his towel at Oliver.

"My butt hurts," Oliver muttered half an hour later at his house. **(Back by POPULAR DEMAND… Aycee Producshizzons gives you…) **

**_Want me to rub it for you? _(KEEPER!) **

"Shut up, Keeper."

_**My tummy hurts. Will you rub it, too, Ollie? **_

"I think I told you to shut up."

_**And what about my tail? **_

"You're really starting to piss me off."

_**Blaise, what about you? **_

"Piss off."

_**Keeper gets no love around here. At least I have Willie. **_

"Keep away from Willie, you horrible, horrible creature!" Willie shrieked and disappeared. Oliver leaned back against the couch and groaned.

"I can't feel my ass." Blaise let out a short, tired chuckle.

"I wonder why."

"Shut up."

As Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs, Blaise was doing obscene gestures with his hips and screaming out.

"Dimitrius, you sexy…"

Ginny coughed loudly. It was Oliver's turn to laugh, but that made his butt hurt even more.

"Did we interrupt something?" Hermione asked, hiding her smile.

"Nope," Blaise replied, sitting beside Oliver.

"Get away from me, poof."

"Oh, so now you're calling me names?"

"Why is everyone picking on me today?" Oliver whined and walked outside.

"I'm going to go cheer him up," Hermione said brightly and jumped to her feet.

"Yes, you go do that," Blaise said with a smirk. Hermione hit him with a pillow and followed Oliver's footsteps to the porch. "Aloooooooooooooooooone at last," Blaise groaned as Ginny sat down beside him.

"Hi," she said, leaning against him.

"Come here, you sexy beast." Blaise kissed Ginny slowly but thoroughly, occasionally letting his tongue dip into her mouth.

_Pop!_

"Oh, my God!" Blaise fell off of Ginny and onto his sprained ankle.

"God damn it!"

Ginny pulled her spaghetti strap onto her shoulder properly and smiled sheepishly at Percy, Bill and Charlie.

"Um… hi."

"…That… was _so_ disgusting," Percy said and turned to walk towards the porch. Charlie and Bill eyed Blaise warily as he struggled to stand up.

"He doesn't _seem_ dangerous," Charlie whispered. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you said about Ginny when she was born."

"I was _eight._ I didn't know any better."

"So this is Zabini?"

"I am Zabini."

"Ginny, get out of the room."

"…Why can't she stay?"

"Because. Brother – boyfriend privileges," Charlie explained.

"Why can't Percy be here?"

"Because he's three quarters female."

"That's not true!"

"It's totally true. Out, Gin."

"Don't leave me!" Blaise called after her retreating back. Bill and Charlie each sat down on either side of the Italian.

"So… _Blaise_… what is that?"

"French."

"I thought you're Italian. Charlie, I think we – "

"I'm half and half," Blaise interrupted.

"Why do you have a British accent?" Bill asked.

"Because I've lived here my whole life."

"But you're Italian and French," he pointed out.

"So?"

"Haven't you ever lived in Italy or France?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Oliver's lived here for a long time; he still has his Scottish accent."

"Because he was born in Scotland, raised in Scotland and moved here when he was nine."

"Bill, you're asking stupid questions. How many girlfriends have you gone through?" Charlie inquired.

"Why is that your business?"

"I don't like your attitude."

"I don't like _you_. Four. One was a seventh year while I was a fifth year, the other three were my age."

"So Ginny's your fifth?"

"It's not like she hasn't had other boyfriends."

"Do you like older women?"

"What? No. That was a one-time thing, didn't even last a month."

"How long've you been a Death Eater?"

"Ah, I _knew_ there was another reason for this. Three years, not by will." Charlie nodded and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Oliver's filled us in on everything already. What're their names, Joseph and…"

"Marie, and I don't really feel comfortable talking about them, Charlie." He nodded in understanding as Bill scoffed.

"Hey, man, shut up. How would you feel if me, Ron, Ginny and Percy just disappeared?"

"Well, sorr-ee, but I just find it stupid that he told Oliver, and he says he doesn't want to talk to us about it. I mean, we can help him more than Oliver could. He hasn't even been in the Order for over a year." Oliver came back into the house with Percy and Hermione behind him and whispered something to Hermione. She nodded and went up the stairs towards her room.

"Oh, great," Blaise muttered as Percy and Oliver sat on the floor.

"So, uh… do you have any clue whatsoever where they're being kept?" Percy asked. Blaise shook his head and pulled out a wallet.

"I have pictures, though. Here's Joseph, it was when _Slytherin_ won the _Quidditch Cup_ last year." Oliver picked up a pillow and hurled it at Blaise.

"I fart in your general direction."

"Can we keep on topic?" Bill asked, exasperated. "Come on, seriously. You have a picture of your sister?" Blaise nodded and took out a picture of a group of girls.

"The on the far right is Marie." He pointed to a petite girl with dirty blond locks that didn't look ten at all. "Eleven now. They both missed their birthdays."

"She's thirteen, you jerk," Michael suddenly appeared by their side, taking a seat beside Oliver.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Oliver inquired, standing up. "Go back to school."

"No, man, I have permission from McGonagall. Okay, seriously, Zabini, did you forget your own sister's age? Joseph's in my year… and _yes, Oliver_, they beat us for the Quidditch Cup in fourth year. They couldn't've been gone long enough for you to forget how old they were, Zabini. Even I remember, and honestly, I really didn't like your brother too much." Mike stood up and paced the room.

"I knew your sister, though, she was a smart one. I actually got in trouble a couple times because of her. Uh, let's see… we had this retreat thing down in Horn Valley, like expressing your thoughts or something like that, or to open up."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Blaise questioned.

"I'm getting to that," Mike growled. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. We actually got pretty close and she began to tell me about these nightmares she had. When the two of them disappeared, I looked up the surname _Zabini_. Dream Interprets run in the family. She could have been an Interpreter, or it could have been a fluke déjà vu."

"Interpreters know what the dreams are, though," Blaise pointed out.

"If they know that they _are_ an Interpreter. Look." Mike snapped his fingers and a book flew into his hands. "Being a werewolf is kind of fun. More magical experience. Okay, over here: _Zabini: Italian. Known for appearing and disappearing without a trace. Dream Interpreters. Originated from the surname Zamboini changed in the seventh century when wizards and witches were burned at the stake._"

"…Jesus, Wood, you know more about my family than I do," Blaise said. "Why did you look this up?"

"Because she was there for me when Elizabeth died," Mike replied. "She was Lizzie's friend, you know, at least when their Houses didn't get in the way." Charlie leaned forward.

"Dream Interpreter, huh?"

**A/N: **

**Yes! Chapter's finally done! W00t w00t! And don't even try looking up the last name Zabini. I just made all that crap up. I'm soooooOOOooOo creative. I love myself. HI EMELIE HAHA YOU KICKED DREW! NICE.**

**Pottersgirl91  
Charlie K.  
Malfoy-Jacky  
be11011  
HPFanatics311  
EMELIE!  
Lyssa15  
rock-the-casbah18  
dark-fairy1770  
slythringrl  
Kari-Hermione  
myman-harry526  
mchs-angel08  
AmberJupiter  
Bryan/Drew/Jason: Shh, don't talk. JASON I SAW YOU AT THE MALL WITH ALL YOUR HOT MATHLETE FRIENDS! ( THEY REALLY DON'T LOOK LIKE MATHLETES!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

"DOG-friggen-PILE!" Mike, Oliver, Fred, George and Charlie pounced on top of Blaise and Ginny, pinning them underneath. Blaise smirked and pressed his lips to hers. Oliver's eyes widened.

"EWEWEWEW GET OFF THEY'RE MAKING OUT!" he screamed.

"That's sick!"

"Gross!"

"Ugh!"

"Disgusting!" The five of them jumped away from the couch.

"Guys, stop messing around," Bill growled, holding up several sheets of paper. "We have several leads, Zabini. Quinton Leigh, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint –"

"Why Flint?" Oliver interrupted, taking the profile from Bill. Bill pointed near the bottom of the page.

"Turns out to be Leigh's cousin. The last three are Dennis Pleekley, Pietro Stromm and Kristof Biangae. Pleekley was your mom's –" Bill pointed to Blaise, "fourth husband. He got away."

"Yeah, I remember him… I think he's the one I pushed into the toxic waste…"

"Stromm's Pleekley's brother-in-law and Biangae is just insane. He'd do anything for _Him_." Bill threw the profiles onto the table beside the couches.

"Bill Bob Weasley –"

"Bob isn't my –"

"I don't care!" Oliver continued. "There must be like, hundreds of Death Eaters out there like Biangae, right?"

"Biangae is different. He's been involved in more than five kidnappings in the past three years, Wood."

**_Oh, snap._**

"Man, Keeper, go away. You're like an English chick. Go. Shoo." Oliver practically pushed Keeper out into the hall and closed the door.

**_How am I like an English chick? You're dating an English chick, stupid. _**

"She's Welsh. Shush and go back to sleep. I liked you better when you were one."

**_You're like, part English, too… _**

"The better three quarters of me is Scottish, and I'm no girl. Go to your room."

**_You're racist and sexist._**

"Go to your room. If I was sexist or racist, I would be in like, the KKK or something…"

**_The what? _**

"Never mind." Oliver blocked his mind from Keeper and Bill began talking again.

"Oh, shit," Ginny said and ran up the stairs.

"What?" Blaise followed her. Ginny threw up. "Eeewwww…"

A shower later, Blaise came back down in Oliver's clothes.

"Sorry," Ginny apologized. Blaise shook his head and sat down on the couch beside her, pulling her closer to him affectionately.

"It's okay. Where's Hermione?"

"She's taking a nap," Oliver replied, rubbing his temples. "Mike, wanna go wake her up?" As Mike headed up the stairs, there was a loud _pop!_

"…Guys, get up here!"

The six guys and Ginny hurried to the third level.

"…Marie," Blaise whispered, rushing to Mike's side. He slid across the hardwood flooring on his knees, grabbing onto Mike's ankle to stop himself from going any further. "What happened? How did you get here? Oh, my God…"

"Don't!" Mike said when Blaise reached out to grab her hand. "Her wrist…"

"We'll get McGonagall." The twins apparated away, most likely to Hogsmeade.

"Keeper," Mike called.

**_What do you guys want now – oh, my God, there's a girl on the floor. _**

"Shut up and go get Willie," Mike said, checking Marie's un-injured wrist for a pulse, and then reached for her neck as Blaise watched on.

Keeper glanced at Oliver.

"Go get Willie," Oliver confirmed. Keeper stalked away with his tail hanging low.

"She has a pulse," Mike said. Her eyes began fluttering.

"Oh, shit," Blaise whispered. Mike moved out of the way.

"Blaise?" Marie called in a small voice.

"It's me. I'm so sorry, Mar…"

"Joey," Marie whispered. "Where's Joey?"

"I'll check the house," Charlie said, taking Mike with him.

"Who was it?" Blaise asked. Marie shook her head and buried her face into Blaise.

"No!" she yelled. Oliver and Bill went to wake up Hermione just as Willie popped in.

"Oh!" she gasped when she saw Marie. She quickly went to work with cleaning her up. Blaise then carried her towards Hermione's now-empty bed. Oliver was sitting on the floor with Hermione in his lap.

"Is she okay?" he asked when Marie had fallen asleep.

"She's going to need some rest," Blaise said. Mike and Charlie came back, panting.

"Why do you have such a big house?" Charlie asked, hunching over to catch his breath.

"No sign of Joseph," Mike said, breathing heavily. He collapsed into a wooden chair and McGonagall appeared with the Twins.

"How did she get here?" McGonagall inquired, getting to her knees.

"She apparated… but she's only thirteen." The phone rang. Oliver grabbed the phone off of Hermione's bedside table.

"Speak to me. Oh, really? …Uh huh… yeah. Sure. Mione, it's for you… one of the Patil sisters. Talking so damn fast I couldn't understand." Hermione took the phone and went out of the room, shaking her head.

"I'm getting Theo," Blaise said, still slightly in shock, and apparated back to his place. Mike looked back at Marie thoughtfully, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, hands formed in a knuckle underneath his chin. He reached over with his left to un-clench Marie's hand. A ring came tumbling out with the initial M on it, accompanied with a snake. He picked it up and handed it to Oliver.

"Could be Malfoy, Macnair, McCabe…" Oliver looked up from examining the ring.

"How do you know so many Death Eaters, Mike?" Mike shook his head and looked away just as Hermione came in.

"That was Parvati."

"What'd she call for?" Oliver asked, standing up.

"Some rubbish for the Quibbler. So that's Marie?"

"That's Marie," Oliver confirmed, wrapping his arms around Hermione. Mike stood up, touching Marie's hand once and left the room. Seconds later, Blaise, Theodore and, surprisingly, Madison Plummer.

"Oh, fuck," Theo said, moving up towards the bed. "Who – when – what – where – why – how-"

"Breathe, Theo, breathe," Blaise murmured, kneeling beside him. "He's her god brother," he explained to Oliver and Hermione. Hermione began to exit the room, but Oliver grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"Where're you going?"

"I feel sick," she replied weakly. Oliver kissed her gently on the lips before letting her run to the washroom.

"What are you doing here, Maddie?" he asked. Madison looked up at Theodore and smiled shyly, quickly casting her gaze back down to the floor. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, slipping into the washroom behind Hermione. She vomited once more before whimpering. "Aw…" Oliver held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back in comfort. "It'll all be over in two months…"

"Screw you," Hermione muttered. Oliver laughed and 'oOooOoh'ed'.

"I have seriously never heard you say that before." He hugged her tightly and poured her a glass of water. She quickly drained it and brushed her teeth. "Does your tummy feel better?"

"My tummy feels better," Hermione replied with a small smile. Oliver grinned and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took a seat in his lap.

"OWWWWWWWIEEEE!" They broke apart with a groan.

"Keeper, I swear, you bite him again and I'll get Oliver to disown you."

**_Ungrateful creep. He was choking you. _**

"Ever heard of 'kidding around'?"

**_No. _**

"You're about five words away from getting your head bitten off." Oliver and Hermione smiled at each other and walked back to the room, their arms draped over the other's shoulders. Mike and Keeper were still yelling at each other, so they walked past them and towards Marie in the bed.

**_Ooh, I think Oliver got some._**

"…In like, five minutes, Keeper? I don't think so… even I'm not that good," Oliver said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Oliver away. He smiled widely, and then plopped down on the floor beside Blaise. "Is my Blaisey Poo okay?"

"…What did you call me?" A small smile got through his defenses and he looked towards the ground. He grasped the pocket of his jeans and stood up. "I'll be right back."

"No, don't go. We need to take her to Mungo's," McGonagall said. She conjured a stretcher and levitated Marie on it.

"It's far too dangerous to apparate her there. She could get splinched," Oliver muttered.

"Are you calling me amateur, Wood?"

"No, _Professor McGonagall_." McGonagall rolled her eyes and apparated, taking Marie with her. Blaise soon followed, then everyone else.

Oliver looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Oliver. They were in the waiting room. Oliver pointed at Hermione.

"You. Me. Lap. Now." Hermione laughed and jumped onto his lap. He kissed her cheek and leaned back on the chair.

Ginny had fallen asleep against Blaise's shoulder, Madison and Theo were cuddling in a corner and everyone else had gone home. It was already one in the morning. Blaise put a charm so Ginny's head would stay in place and walked outside.

"Hermione, promise me our son – well, your son, but my son in a way – will be kick-ass, just like me."

"Why are you so random?"

"I don't know… but it's coming closer, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." She kissed him and sighed. He pulled her closer and nipped at her ear. She laughed and pushed him away, smiling.

"Gross, PDA," Mike grumbled.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"You're stupid."

"I think I told you to shut up."

"I'm pretty sure I told you to shut up too, white boy."

"You're white, too!"

"So?" Oliver asked flung a copy of the Quibbler at his brother. "Shut up, we're in a hospital, loser."

"Leave me alone," Mike said with a fake glare and pulled headphones over his head.

"Stop raping me!" Theo yelled. Oliver's and Hermione's heads shot up and saw Madison rolling on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Uh… Zabini Party?" the receptionist called. Oliver stood up with Hermione.

"I'll go grab Blaise. What room?"

"Two-four-three." Oliver nodded, took his jacket and walked outside, where he found Blaise, squatting and smoking.

"We got called in," he said, pulling the jacket on. Blaise nodded and took another drag.

"I'll come, just give me a minute." Oliver sat down on the floor next to Blaise and pushed him off balance. Blaise gave him an agitated look.

"Sorry, I'm bored." Blaise balled his fist up and sent it down. "Aaaaaah!" Oliver grasped his… _little Ollie_… and cringed. He tried to say something, but it only came out in gasps, groans and cries of pain. "Why – why –"

"Sorry, I'm bored." As Oliver moaned in pain, Blaise stood up and put his cigarette out. "Come on, I wanna see my sister. Take my fucking hand, damn it." Oliver stood up with difficulty and limped inside behind Blaise.

"You… are… a _bitch._ Why would you **do** that?"

"I told you, I was bored."

* * *

**ZOMG I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I had the MAJORIST WRITERS BLOCK EVER! ...Me loves you if you keep reading... (:**

**Ohhh... I need a vote on the best band name... it's sort of punk/pop.**

**_1: Story of a Heart Beat  
2: My Twisted Stories  
3: No Shame  
4: Infactuation  
5: Quick Sand  
6: Make My Heart Beat  
7: Ace of Spades_  
**

** Thanks toooooooOoOoo...**

**rock-the-casbah18  
Jo-AnnMarie  
lyssa15  
Caitlin  
slythringrl  
be11011  
Kari-Hermione  
mchs-angel08  
myman-harry526  
SuperstarEden  
makexmexsmile  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

"Marie's back in Hogwarts, but she's not the same," Michael Wood said, raiding the fridge of the Prefect Lounge. Oliver took a swig of his butterbeer and sighed.

"She wouldn't be the same, Mike."

"I know… but I miss her. It's kind of sad; she doesn't really talk to anyone."

"Why don't _you_ talk to her, then?"

"Because, I'm a Gryffindor. She's a Slytherin. It's like… you know, forbidden."

"Fuck that, then. If you see her, I want you to talk to her. I want you to bring her to every single class she has and I want you to bring her back to her Common Room every day."

"What? Why?"

"Because she needs a friend. No one else in this school knows what happened except you."

"Shane, Ashley and Dom know…" Mike muttered. Oliver took another sip and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know they know, but they still think Marie's a snobby, ungrateful Slytherin, don't they? Don't sulk, you know I'm right," Oliver said with a short laugh.

"I have to check up on her, anyway. Dumbledore's put me in charge of her. The Dungeons totally freak her out, now, so she can't go to her Potions class without me. I have Transfiguration at that time, so McGonagall just gives me some tutoring after dinner, hence, the bags under my eyes." Mike stood up wearily and ran a hand through his hair. "Her Potions class starts in, like, five minutes. You can come, if you want."

Oliver followed Mike to the front of the Slytherin Common Room gate. Mike muttered the password and walked inside. "I hate coming here," he whispered, walking down the stairs. He knocked on a door. "Marie?"

"Zabz, your fucking bodyguard is here." Mike rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Shut it, Jefferson," he growled, letting his werewolf part come out slightly. Oliver nudged him softly and shook his head. "Whatever. Come on, you'll be late. Jefferson, Pikett, get a move on."

Marie clutched onto Mike the moment she stepped out of the Slytherin chambers. Oliver kept a steady pace a few steps behind the two of them.

"Mikey?" Marie asked in a whisper.

"'Sup?"

"Did you find Joey yet?" she inquired hopefully. Mike didn't answer and gripped her a little tighter. "Can you –"

"Yes, Marie, I'll tell you if we do." Oliver watched his brother closely and put a second thought to following them to the dungeons.

"Mike, I'm heading back home. I have an exhibition game coming up in a couple of hours," he said.

"Okay, have fun." Oliver made a bee-line to McGonagall's office and left by floo powder.

"Oliver! Hurry up!" Hermione called. "You're going to be late!"

"You don't think I _know_ that?" Oliver hurried up the stairs, pulling off his sweater in the process. He tripped over the top step and fell with his sweater half over his head. Hermione laughed and sat down on the floor beside him.

"You're adorable." Oliver grinned cheekily and pulled her in for a kiss. He caressed her cheek lightly before laying down flat on his back, dragging her with him.

Hermione smiled and deepened the kiss, running her tongue over Oliver's bottom lip. He let out a soft growl from his throat.

"Hermione…" he murmured.

"Mm hrmm?" she asked, pecking him softly on the lips before propping her elbows on his chest.

"…As much as I enjoy this… I'm _really_ going to be late for warm-up."

"…Are you _sure_ you're straight?" Hermione asked. Oliver laughed and sat up with Hermione in his lap. He kissed her neck.

"Positive."

"Do that again."

"What? Why?"

"Because, it felt good. Do it ag –"

"…Ahem…?" Oliver and Hermione looked up and saw an extremely amused Dimitrius. "…Yeah… you're late?"

"Shit," Oliver muttered and stood up. "Now look what you did." Hermione stuck out her tongue and went down the stairs. "I'll be out in a sec." Dimitrius nodded and waited outside his bedroom door. Hermione came up again with a glass of water.

"Have fun?" Dim inquired with a smirk. Hermione smiled and kicked him just as Oliver came out.

"…What happened to him?" he asked. Dimitri only moaned from his place on the floor. Hermione shrugged innocently. "…Okay, let's go."

* * *

"What's Muggle college like, Notting?" Lawrence Reddy asked in the locker room.

"Your mom goes to college!" Greg Notting called out

"Ooooohhhh!" Greg and Dim slapped hands together, brought their arms in a windmill and slapped each other's ass as they passed each other. (**A/N: …Don't ask how I know men do this.)**

"**AND PUDDLEMERE UNITED!**" The seven starters of the team froze and looked at each other.

"…OH SHIT!" They scrambled around the locker room, trying to get their attire on properly, seeing as how the majority of them didn't even have their uniform on.

"**…Puddlemere United…?** **Ah – there! PUDDLEMERE UNITED! …Is that Captain Geoff Hutchinson with his _jock_ on the outside of his trousers?**" The whole team laughed out loud and pointed and Geoff. He flipped them all off and flew back to the changing room, delaying the game a good ten minutes.

"Had to go to the washroom," was his answer.

"**Clean game!**" the ref called and threw the Quaffle into to the air. One of the bludgers came straight for Oliver. He swore, did a loop hole and flew towards his goal posts, eyeing the bludger warily. The crowd cheered loudly for him.

"Wood!" Geoff called a quarter through the game. Oliver turned his way and flew towards him.

"Time!" Dimitrius yelled to the ref.

"**And that's a Time Out for Puddlemere…**"

"What happened?" one of the beaters Kristofer Curman asked. (**A/N: …Heh, Kristofer Curman... I couldn't help it, Reena…**)

"Look, Oliver… you too, Dim," Geoff murmured, pulling them closer. "Look to the far corner of the stands. Just above it." Oliver and Dimitrius both took a quick glance and saw the Dark Mark.

"Shit," they both whispered, looking at each other.

"Yeah. Do you guys want to go? I could get the reserve-"

"I'm going to wait," Oliver interrupted. "They would know something was up if I just suddenly got off the game. I mean," he glanced at Dim, "They don't know about _you_, but they know about me. You could go, but I can't." Dim nodded, muttered something to the other four teammates and took off. "AND TELL HERMIONE!" Oliver sighed and looked back at the Mark.

"Everyone's so bloody ignorant now," Geoff growled. "Okay, run Eggie Pie'd and Wood, try your best to stay focused." Puddlemere went back into the game. (**A/N: I have no fucking idea what Eggie Pie'd is… I was thinking of eggs and pie.)**

"What're you going to do?" Kristofer asked Oliver on the way up.

"Wait," Oliver replied. "And watch the bludgers… if there are any Death Eaters here, they'll be aiming them at me." Curman nodded and flew back to his assigned spot.

At half-time, Oliver apparated back to Hogsmeade and sprinted his way down the trail to Hogwarts. "Fifteen minutes," he gasped to himself. "Man, I'm so fat…" He threw the great oak doors open and bolted down the corridors to McGonagall's office.

"Wood?" McGonagall questioned as she stood up. Oliver held onto the doorknob for support and nodded his head. "What is it?" Oliver held up a hand. "Wood…"

"God, I'm _tired_, hang on!"

"_WHAT IS IT_?" Oliver stared at her, wide-eyed and still panting.

"Um… did I get you – oh, right, sorry. Uh, yeah, down at Bucklefoot's Field… exhibition game… Death Eaters, I think. I haven't seen any yet, but the whole team saw the Dark Mark in the sky – don't look at me like that! I have too many things on my mind! Look, I have like…" Oliver glanced at his watch, "_seven_ minutes left! Can you _please_ get a team down there _now_?" He took off again through the school and once he got back to the Village, apparated back to the Field.

"Where'd you go?" the other beater, Jeph Sonique asked in the locker room five minutes later. (**A/N: Yeah… two 'Jeffs' on the team, Geoff and Jeph… then there's a Slytherin with the last name 'Jefferson'… haha I like the name Jeff…) **

"Hogwarts," Oliver answered and pulled off his jacket. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, is anyone coming?" Geoff asked as they prepared to fly again.

"Probably."

"**Puddlemere United!**"

"Got your jock on properly?" Greg snickered before they lifted off the ground. Geoff flipped him off and grinned. Although this was quite funny, Oliver couldn't laugh or talk, let alone move. He had just spotted a faint silhouette of Mike Wood walking across the field.

"Wood!" Oliver snapped out of his trance and flew towards his posts, shooting Mike a death glare as he soared over his head. Mike saw him and quickened his pace towards the stairs to the bleachers.

"Jephie!" Curman shouted across the field. Jeph spun around on his broom and cocked his head sideways. Kris pointed at his two eyes, then up to a bludger slightly bluer than the other. Jeph nodded, shot a glance at the bludger and flew down to the top left corner of the field. Once the whistle blew, the bludger soared around the stadium before making a quick turn to Oliver.

"Wood, watch it!" the reserve Chaser that was subbing for Dimitrius, David Barrazoul, shouted. Oliver's eyes went wide and he flew through one of his hoops to dodge it. The Quaffle went through the top hoop as he did that.

"SHIT!" he yelled and kicked the goalposts in frustration.

"Calm down," Geoff murmured as he passed by.

"A little hard," Oliver snapped before turning his attention back to the game.

**((Michael's PoV)) **

I watched in absolute horror as the bludger missed Oliver by two centimeters. I watched in absolute horror as he cursed himself and practically broke his toe kicking the goalposts. I watched in absolute horror as the bludger went back for more. The bludger took Jephie down smoothly before soaring towards Oliver once again.

I jumped out of my seat and leaned over the railing to see where Jeph went. He hung from his broom one hundred feet above the ground, one hand holding his bat, the other grasping his Firebolt for dear life.

"Don't," Dominick hissed and grabbed me by the shoulder. "You'll give away our position."

I sat back down and began breathing normally again. I glanced back and forth between the darkening sky and the game.

"What week is it?" I asked nervously.

"Week three. Don't worry, it's only half moon tonight, Mikey," Dominick assured me. "ALL RIGHT, SONIQUE!"

I relaxed a little after I saw Jeph safe and flying through the stadium. This was the longest game ever, I swear… that is, until one observant spectator screamed and starting yelling about the Dark Mark in the sky.

"Book it," I murmured to Dom and we both raced down the tower towards the Puddlemere changing rooms. "Mike Wood, Puddlemere United's Keeper's brother," I panted. The auror, who was also part of the Order, let me and Dom through. "Hey," I added, "Kingsley, it's gonna be hell up there soon. Some people spotted it."

"Well, where're you two going?" he demanded in a deep voice.

"To the bench," Dom replied and yanked me away. "Come on!" We hurried down the sweat-reeking hallway until we reached a set of double doors that said 'Home'.

"Alohomora," I whispered and pushed through.

"Call time out," Dom shouted at the manager. The manager of Puddlemere, Beens, looked at us in shock, then flagged Geoff down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri barge through the doors with Hermione and Krista in tow.

"What the-?"

"Dark Mark," me and Dominick said at the same time.

"Oh, I know."

"**Puddlemere calls another Time Out!**"

"What's wrong, Beens?" Geoff asked as he landed. Oliver, Jeph, Kristofer, David, Lawrence and Greg followed in suit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Oliver growled, quickly advancing on me. I stood my ground and glared at him.

"The Dark Mark, Oliver! Why do you still play as if you haven't noticed it?"

"Nobody else has, that's why!"

"Oh, really?" I snorted and bobbed my head towards the top stands. The whole team looked up to find all of them filing down the stairs and away from the stadium.

* * *

**OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY! I swear, I have the worst things ever: ADD AND short term memory, plus I've got mid-term Exams now so I've been studying lately… ) **

**Thanks to all you who reviewed, I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon! **

**Xoxo, **

**Anna. **


End file.
